Compromiso por conveniencia
by WigBlack
Summary: El compromiso por conveniencia los hizo odiarse mutuamente, pero el destino jugará con sus corazones y esto los ayudará con la carga heredada por culpa de sus padres! Pero deben ser rápidos, el tiempo se agota...
1. Sorpresa

**Summary:**

Una joven de 15 años, prácticamente abandonada por sus padres que están divorciados, él siempre viajando, ella tiene a su hermana mayor "la favorita". Un joven de 22 años, mujeriego y todo un Don Juan, cometió un error en el pasado que le costará el chantaje de su padre. ¿Podrán aparentar se una pareja normal frente al mundo entero mientras que en realidad se odian? ¿O nacerá el amor entre estos dos jóvenes orgullosos que por delirios del destino son esposos?

**Capitulo 1:** Sorpresa…

La joven de 15 años se encontraba encerrada en su habitación con la música de género Rock a todo volumen, ya era su costumbre, y gracias a ella es que la enorme mansión donde vivía tenía un poco de ruido, ya que de no ser así todo sería un silencio ensordecedor para todos los empleados, que en parte comprendían su comportamiento rebelde, ya que prácticamente había vivido sola toda su vida, solo rodeada por los innumerables sirvientes de aquella enorme casa, de los cuales podría decir conocía a todos, pero solo se llevaba bien con su nana, la anciana Kaede, que aunque no lo admitiera nunca, la quería como ha su madre, pero siempre la molestaba diciéndole cosas como: anciana decrépita o vieja obesa, pero a ella ya no le molestaba, sabía que lo hacía para no demostrar sus sentimientos. Otra de sus sirvientes más apegadas era la nieta de sus nana, quien tenía su misma edad, su nombre era Sango, y era su única y mejor amiga. Estaba también Houyo, el chofer, a quién quería como su mejor amigo, pero éste lamentablemente se había enamorado de ella, aunque ya lo habían hablado varias veces y ambos estaban de acuerdo en ser solo amigos.

Se encontraba solo con un short muy corto de mezclilla y un top de tiras, muy ajustado a su figura y que escasamente cubría hasta su ombligo, llevaba su larga y lisa cabellera negra completamente suelta cayendo por su espalda y hombros, pero ella estaba parada sobre la cama brincando al ritmo de la extremadamente alta, música. De pronto vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría de golpe y su padre, Hiro Higurashi entraba por ella, haciendo como primera cosa, apagar el equipo reproductor.

¡Oye! ¿Qué te piensas que estás haciendo? – preguntó verdaderamente enojada al hombre frente a sí.

Dirígete a mí con más respeto, señorita, recuerda que soy tu padre – mencionó con enojo.

¡Oh, perdone usted Hiro, si no recuerdo que es mi padre, pero como lo veo tan poco, ya casi me había olvidado de su rostro! – expresó con furia la chica haciendo caso omiso al hombre, y comenzó a brincar de nuevo.

Detente de una buena vez mocosa insolente. Y baja de ahí.

¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué porque me diste la vida puedes aparecer y desaparecer cuando te de la gana para hacer que mi existencia sea aún más imposible de lo que es?

Cállate ahora, tenemos invitados que quieren conocerte, así que cámbiate.

¿Invitados? – preguntó casi con un asombro, obviamente disfrazado tras una sombra de sorna – que alegría, pero lamentablemente tendrán que recibirme tal cual estoy.

¿Qué no has aprendido nada en el colegio de señoritas?

¿Qué? ¿Dónde están las monjas estúpidas? Pues fíjate que si fueras en verdad mi padre te preocuparías por mí, y si así fuera, sabrías que hace tres meses que no asisto. ¿Cómo te parece? – decía mientras bajaba de la cama y a la vez se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, donde seguramente se encontraban los invitados.

Detente allí Kagome Higurashi – ordenó pero fue en vano, ya que la chica entró sin ninguna preocupación al lugar siendo seguida por su padre.

Al entrar al vestíbulo se encontró con dos hombres, uno aparentemente de la misma edad de su padre, aunque quizás un poco mayor, y otro al que le calculaba entre 20 y 25 años, pero no sabría como adivinarlo. Ambos iban de traje formal, incluso con corbata, en realidad se parecían mucho, tenían el cabello de un extraño plateado y los ojos de un hermoso ámbar, en las mejillas una extrañas marcas púrpura y el menor tenía también una media luna menguante en medio de la frente en color añil. Las miradas de esos dos hombres eran tan penetrantes que se sintió amenazada por ellas, y cuando llegó su padre fue que reaccionó y pudo escapar del extraño hechizo.

¿Qué tienen estos dos hombres en especial? Han de ser otros de tus aburridos socios, así que no veo donde entro yo en todo esto – exponía confundida la chica.

Discúlpenla por favor, creo que la hemos consentido mucho – pero ante este comentario la chica dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el hombre mayor de cabellos platinados a la chica.

¿Consentir? ¿Sabe acaso usted el significado de esa palabra Hiro? Todo lo que tengo no se lo debo a usted sino a su dinero, porque usted nada de falta me ha hecho en todo lo que es mi corta vida – cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír preguntó nuevamente a su padre - ¿Entonces? ¿Quiénes son estos señores?

Tu suegro y tu prometido – dijo sin mayor tapujo.

- Se quedó sin palabras, ¿Cómo que prometido? Sentía como los insultos hacia su padre se reunían todos en su garganta deseando salir, pero simplemente no podía expresarlos allí en frente de esos dos hombres.

Ellos son Yashamaru y Sesshomaru Taisho.

¿Qué piensas casarme con un hombre que fácilmente me duplica en edad? – preguntó incrédula y apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, esa era la gota que derramó el baso, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía.

No te duplico en edad, tengo 22 años – exclamó en total calma.

Ah no pues, casi nada… Nada más y nada menos que ocho años de diferencia, y dígame – se acercó a el hombre más joven de los tres - ¿Usted está de acuerdo con esta estupidez? Los hombres de sus edad solo buscan sexo, y fíjese que yo no pienso perder mi virginidad aún. Además, soy una niña comparada con usted, ¿Por qué apoya una ridiculez así? Claro, a menos que solo les importe el dinero.

- Se quedó atónito ante la confianza con la que lo trataba, y más, se atrevía a levantarle la voz. Ninguno de sus empleados se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarlo a la cara, como se notaba que ella no le conocía. Le miró a los ojos y respondió a su pregunta con voz calma, intentando no perder la paciencia – pues te diré que no, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta, "ridiculez" como le dices, y a mí para nada me interesa el dinero de su familia.

¿Entonces porqué mierda está aquí? Ya es mayor de edad, no pueden obligarlo a hacer algo que usted no quiere – casi gritaba la chica.

- Vio a su padre y notó la dura mirada que este le dedicaba, entonces se quedó callado.

- El hombre se acercó a la niña y puso una mano en su hombro – pequeña, el motivo de este compromiso tiene razones que tú aún no puedes comprender, pero cuando crezcas irás conociendo y entendiendo – le hablaba de forma suave y casi hasta dulce que dejó a la chica sin palabras – yo se que tú no quieres a tan corta edad un compromiso de tal magnitud, pero no te preocupes por eso, por ahora ustedes dos solo deben conocerse, imagina que nunca te hemos dicho nada de esto, ya que por los siguiente tres años tú seguirás siendo libre al igual que Sesshomaru, pero en cuanto cumplas los 18 se anunciará su compromiso y se comenzarán a realizar los preparativos del matrimonio ¿Está bien?

- Sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera, ni siquiera su madre, ya que ella siempre prefirió a su hermana mayor, y a ella la había odiado desde el día de su nacimiento, sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos del hombre mayor y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin su consentimiento.

El hombre al sentir como la chica se le echaba encima y comenzaba a llorar no pudo evitar enternecerse y con sus brazos rodear el pequeño cuerpo de la chica para consolarla y acariciar con cuidado sus cabellos. Luego de un momento ella se tranquilizó y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, no quería que la vieran así, llorando. Nunca había dejado que nadie la viera llorar, ni siquiera su nana, así que simplemente volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, de nuevo con el volumen de la música extremadamente alto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Estaban los dos hombres de camino a la mansión del mayor de estos pero en el vehículo del menor, el cual era un BMW modelo M6 en color negro, el cual iba en ese momento con la capota puesta. Ambos iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, aunque sabían perfectamente que pensaban en la misma persona, y esa era una chica de quince años a quien recién habían conocido, chica de tez morena clara, como bronceada pero al natural, sus ojos de un hermoso gris, curvas no muy pronunciadas debido a su corta edad, y en cuanto a sus pechos y trasero, pues, aún no se desarrollaban muy bien, más sin embargo era muy hermosa. Pero los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos ya que el hombre mayor habló a su hijo, dispersando el frío silencio.

¿Qué piensas de ella? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Que es una niña malcriada – expresó sinceramente mirando a su padre de reojo para luego volver su vista a la carretera por donde conducía a grandes velocidades.

Es joven, y ha tenido una niñez muy dura… Hiro no es del tipo de hombre cariñoso con sus hijos, y su madre, Rumiko, nunca la quiso.

¿Tú como sabes todo eso?

Tu padre sabe muchas cosas Sesshomaru, entre esas, la innumerable cantidad de amantes que tienes – el decir eso hizo que el joven sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal – así que…

Así que nada papá – interrumpió – como tú lo dijiste, los tres años que quedan para el matrimonio entre esa niña y yo aún puedo ser libre, y los disfrutaré… No que porque esa mocosa sea mi prometida tengo que someterme a baños de agua fría durante ese tiempo.

Como quieras, solo intenta ser discreto ¿Quieres? O al menos deja embriagarte – pero el joven no respondió, dándole a entender que no pensaba seguir hablando del tema.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Se vistió únicamente con una minifalda de mezclilla y una franela tipo polo ajustada a su figura en color fucsia, unas sandalias te tacón bajo y la cabellera suelta, llevando apenas su celular y un pequeño monedero donde llevaba algo de efectivo y una extensión de la tarjeta de crédito de su padre, y así salió de la enorme mansión. En el estacionamiento ya la esperaba Houyo con uno de los vehículos ya encendidos y Sango a su lado, ya que ella siempre la acompañaba a todos lados, más que su sirvienta parecía su hermana mayor, ya que era ella la que siempre la sacaba de problemas y le ayudaba con los deberes del instituto. Así, ya cuando estaban entrando a la ciudad el joven de cabellos cortos y castaños claros, en el mismo tono del color de sus ojos preguntó.

¿Entonces Kagome-sama? ¿A dónde quiere ir hoy?

Ya te eh dicho que solo me llames Kagome, Houyo… Y pues, al centro comercial estaría bien, solo quiero comer un helado, no me siento muy bien de ánimo.

De acuerdo Kagome, allí iremos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

No se sentía nada bien, todo lo que había ocurrido había sido muy extraño. De un día para otro su vida dio un giro demasiado grande. Antes era solo un joven estudiante, haciendo pasantías en una empresa del centro de la ciudad, que por las noches se escapaba para beber y tener relaciones sexuales con cualquier mujer que se le atravesara, para que al despertar no recordara nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior y botar a la mujer que estuviera a su lado. Ahora… ahora tenía que comenzar a hacerse la idea que debía serle fiel a una niña, una chiquilla malcriada que sería su esposa. Había llamado a su hermano al salir de las pasantías, pasó por él y el mejor amigo de éste a la universidad y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Al fin… ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sesshomaru? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento para entrar al lugar.

Mi padre, cumplió su amenaza… Me comprometió en matrimonio – respondió siguiendo el camino, sin detenerse, y no fue hasta que entraron ya que su hermano volvió a preguntar.

Vaya, lo veía venir, no sé que te sorprende… Sabes que siempre cumple lo que promete.

No pensé que se atreviera a tanto – respondió secamente.

- Miraba a todos lados, la verdad aquella conversación no le estaba agradando mucho, ya sabía de los problemas de esos dos y la verdad prefería mantenerse al margen de la situación con ello.

¿Qué piensas hacer? No creo que para ti dejar de ver a tus amantes sea una opción.

Por su puesto que no – respondió, pero en ese momento vio algo que de pronto no le agradó, e hizo notarlo al apretar sus puños con fuerza.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al verlo tan tenso.

Caminó sin decirle nada a su hermano hasta donde vio la escena. Era aquella chiquilla malcriada de su prometida caminando por el centro comercial, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, era que un joven se le acercó y la estaba acosando, buscando besarla. Ella se resistía, pero él seguía insistiendo, y una joven que iba junto a ella intentaba alejar a aquel hombre. Cuando estuvo ya junto a ellos tomó al tipo por el cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a su rostro y mirándolo de forma asesina.

¿Quién te crees imbécil? – preguntó enojado.

¿Qué te pasa? Bájame animal…

- Lo bajó sin soltarlo y preguntó ahora - ¿Qué te pensabas con la chica?

A ti que te importa lo que le haga a mi novia.

Kouga, deja de decir estupideces, estás borracho – decía la chica preocupada por su amigo, uno de los únicos amigos que tenía en el instituto.

Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices, estás más ebrio que… Lárgate amigo, y escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces: Kagome es MI PROMETIDA ¿OK? Y no quiero que vuelvas a acercártele. ¿Lo entendiste? – el joven lo miró aterrado y asintiendo con la cabeza simplemente salió corriendo. Luego de eso se sintió satisfecho, hasta que…

¿Con qué Derecho? – preguntó hecha una furia.

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó sin entender.

Se supone que soy libre hasta que cumpla los 18 ¿no es así? Entonces ¿Por qué coño andas diciendo esas cosas? No te voy a permitir que abuses de tu puesto. No me interesa con cuantas te acuestes mientras no te metas en mi vida… - pero no terminó su sermón.

- No la dejó terminar, cuando iba por "no me interesa con cuantas te" unió sus labios con los de ella en un pequeño beso, casto, apenas un rose. Pero luego la tomó por la cintura delicadamente profundizando un poco más aquella caricia, dándose cuenta que era el primer beso de la chica, ya que era toda una inexperta. Pero por alguna razón no le importó, se sentía tan bien besarla que cuando se separó dejó su frente contra la de ella con los ojos aún cerrados, respirando agitadamente y tragando dificultosamente.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó sin moverse.

- ¿Qué decirle? No diría que porque sintió la necesidad de besarla, así que le respondió – no encontré otra forma mejor de hacerte callar, recibiendo al final de esta una sonora cachetada que hizo voltear a medio centro comercial hacia ellos dos.

Eres un imbécil – entonces se fue junto con Sango de aquel lugar.

En el auto de regreso a casa Inuyasha y Miroku no dejaban de reírse, todavía no podían creer lo que habían presenciado. Primero, Sesshomaru celoso; Segundo, que una chica lo enfrentara en lugar de caer a sus pies; Tercero, que después de un beso de él, ella lo cacheteara y de paso, le gritara imbécil. Esa chica era increíble.

Es mi ídolo – opinó Inuyasha.

- Un poco más serio – oye Sesshomaru, pero ¿Cuántos años tiene? Se ve como que… Muy niña ¿no? ´- decía Miroku confundida.

¿Cuántos le calculan? – preguntó sintiendo aún el ardor de su pequeña mano contra su mejilla, casi quiso llevar su mano a la zona afectada, pero el orgullo no lo dejaba.

Pues no sé, ¿19?

¿De 19 tan plana? No lo creo… Tiene 15 años – informó el mayor.

¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambos amigos con sorpresa, hasta que se dejó escuchar una sonora carcajada de parte de Miroku que ninguno de los hermanos comprendió.

¿Qué te dio? ¿Por fin hay que llevarte al psiquiátrico? – preguntó fastidiado Sesshomaru.

Es que… Es que… - seguía riendo, hasta que se calmó un poco y pudo – Es que, le hiciste una escena de celos a una niña Sesshomaru… - y volvió a reír sin parar.

- Eso lo molestó – cállate maldita sea.

No la pagues con Miroku, Sesshomaru, sabes que lo que dice es cierto, le hiciste una escenita a la niña esa. Dime, acaso te gusta.

¡Que va! No tiene cuerpo, es una malcriada, además… La acabo de conocer.

Pues parece que te gustó como besa.

Si supieras que ese fue su primer beso. Es una inexperta – se defendía a capa y espada.

Pues aún mejor. Es todo un reto esa niña para ti ¿o no? Además inexperta… Te vas a divertir mucho enseñándole – decía con picardía el hermano menor.

- Pensó en eso, quizás tenía razón – vaya hermanito, me sorprendes…

Quien diría que justo cuando pensaba que podría conquistarla a ella la mandan a estudiar a un internado fuera del país. Nadie quiso decirle nada, ni su padre ni el de ella, las sirvientas no soltaban información y al parecer la nana de ella tenía algunas vacaciones, así que no estaba en la mansión. Malhumorado se había devuelto a su casa, teniendo a su padre, a su hermano y a Miroku esperándolo en el vestíbulo. Entró al lugar y se extrañó de verlos a todos tan serios y con algunas maletas junto a ellos.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó confundido a los presentes.

Sucede hijo, que se irán de viaje los tres.

¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? – preguntaba confundido.

Hace unas semanas que fue tu graduación en la universidad, y la de tu hermano en la preparatoria, así que, Inuyasha y Miroku van a estudiar la universidad a Estados Unidos.

¿Y yo?

Tú irás un año a España, otro año a Inglaterra y finalmente te irás a Estados Unidos otro año, todo esto solo para que ganes experiencia en la arquitectura no solo japonesa sino también de otras naciones. Cuando culmines, tu novia ya va a estar aquí esperándote para su fiesta de compromiso, ya que ella cumple los dieciocho antes de que terminen sus clases.

Pero…

No hay peros ni razones… Harás el viaje. ¿Alguna queja? ¿O prefieres la cárcel?

Ninguna queja, padre – respondió impotente, todo lo que le estaba pasando era su culpa, lo sabía, todo por andar de Don Juan con una prostituta profesional, a la que dejó embarazada, y por intentar un aborto ésta murió junto al niño. Claro, él nunca dio la cara ante las autoridades, pero sabía que su padre podía mandarlo derechito a la silla eléctrica, no por nada era un general de alto rango en el ejército japonés.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bien, habían pasado casi los tres años, su cumpleaños estaba muy cercano, y de allí a su vuelta a Japón solo dos semanas, para luego comprometerse con un hombre al que había visto dos veces en su vida, y a quien casi ni recordaba, solo se acordaba de su cabellera plateada y sus ojos ambarinos, pero su rostro era ya muy borroso en su memoria. Caminó hasta lo que era su habitación, una que compartía con Sango, la que había sido su sirvienta. Consiguió que su padre la dejara venir con ella, pero no como dama de compañía, sino simulando ser su hermana morocha. Claro, que ella, Kagome, ahora estaba muy cambiada físicamente hablando, su cuerpo se había desarrollado de una forma favorecedora haciendo sus pechos un poco más grandes, no en lo exagerado pero sí haciéndola ver muy atractiva, sus caderas se ensancharon un poco haciéndola tener una cintura de avispa, su cabello que siempre fue negro, ahora poseía el mismo color, solo que con algunos reflejos azulados que aumentaban de tono en las puntas, además que ahora siempre estaba ondulado, al contrario que anteriormente lo mandaba a alisar muy seguido.

Los días seguían pasando, y el que tanto había esperado y temido ya había llegado, su cumpleaños número dieciocho. En el internado donde estaba había hecho muy buenos amigos, entre ellos un muchacho que se hacía llamar Inu, así siempre se presentaba, y ni siquiera se había preocupado en preguntar su apellido, su nombre era lo único que necesitaba saber, y nada más le importaba, confiaba en él como si fuera su hermano, y sabía que él también confiaba en ella, ya que le había contado muchas cosas sobre su familia, sobre todo de los orígenes de su padre y su medio hermano. Le había contado de sus desamores y muchas veces había terminado llorando en su regazo mientras ella lo consolaba, por eso se habían vuelto inseparables, y ahora, ese día tan traumático él preparaba una de sus conocidísimas fiestas en su departamento en honor a ella y a su "morocha", la cual solo él y Miroku, el mejor amigo de éste, sabían que no era realmente su hermana, y la aceptaban y querían tanto como a Kagome.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La fiesta ya estaba a reventar, solo faltaban las cumpleañeras, Inuyasha tenía a su hermano viviendo cerca desde que había comenzado ese año universitario en el mes de septiembre, y ahora 8 de julio, seguía aún allí, así que lo había invitado al cumpleaños de su casi hermana, además, si siempre iba a todas las fiestas por qué no ir a esa, la única diferencia es que esta era de disfraces, él iba vestido con unas extrañas ropas rojas, no se sabía muy bien de que era el disfraz, pero ciertamente le quedaba muy bien. Miroku estaba disfrazado de monje, cosa que contrastaba con su verdadera personalidad pervertida. Pronto las festejadas aparecieron, pero por el contrario de lo que se esperaba no fue una entrada ruidosa donde todos las vieran, más bien pasaron desapercibidas, aunque bien no sería por sus trajes, ya que ambas se veían muy atractivas para cualquier hombre ahí presente.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha sorprendiéndolo por detrás hasta abrazarlo. Él al darse cuenta se volteó y correspondió al abrazo cariñosamente, luego se separó de ella para verla, se veía hermosa, ya lo sabía él, por algo se había encargado de conseguirle el traje perfecto, que por estar tan lejos de su país natal tuvo que mandar a fabricar ya que allí en los Estados Unidos no los hacían.

Muchas felicidades pequeña, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás contenta con tu fiesta?

Todo está increíble Inu, todo es gracias a ti – se acercó y besó su mejilla y luego le sonrió.

Por cierto, se que querías conocer a mi hermano, del que tanto te eh hablado.

Bueno, sabes que esa historia que me contaste me pareció increíble, no puedo creer que aún hayan seres así – expresaba emocionada.

Ok, pero ¿Vamos a que lo conozcas o no?

Sí, claro que sí… - entonces siguió a su amigo entre la gente hasta que él se detuvo, se puso a su lado y vio una escena que no esperaba. Sus ojos se fijaron en una pareja en especial, una joven más alta, de figura esbelta, cabello negro y lacio, toda una Miss, nada más y nada menos que su hermana mayor en medio de un vulgar beso con un hombre más alto, de pecho y brazos fornidos, cabellos plateados amarrados en una coleta alta y disfrazado de manera muy extraña, claro, que aquel hombre no podía ser nadie más que Sesshomaru Taisho, así que antes de que Inu pudiera hacer algo ella se adelantó y llamó a su hermana por un brazo con un simple toque a lo que ella respondió separándose del beso y mirándola.

¿Quién eres? – le preguntó a la chica desconocida sin recordarla como a su hermana.

Eso te pregunto yo querida, ¿Qué eres tú de este hombre? – preguntó haciéndose la que no sabía nada, y viendo a Sesshomaru, éste se la comía con la mirada, al parecer no la había reconocido aún.

Pues yo soy Kikyo Higurashi, su novia – declaró la mujer que se abrazó repentinamente al cuello del hombre, pero este en lugar de corresponderle más bien le ignoró, estaba como hipnotizado por el tentador cuerpo de aquella joven.

Kag, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba preocupado Inu.

- Lo miró – Inuyasha Taisho es tu nombre ¿no es así? – le preguntó y este se quedó atónito, lo ignoró ahora y miró a Kikyo – ¿su novia?

Pues sí…

- Se rió burlonamente y con descaro en su cara – no puedo creer que un hombre que salga con tal basura vaya a ser mi marido – murmuró con desprecio - por cierto "querido" recuerda que hasta esta noche eres libre de serme infiel, de ahora en adelante no permitiré tales faltas de respeto a mi persona, así nuestro compromiso sea por conveniencia ¿entendiste? – y se retiró con el rostro muy en alto.

¿Su marido? – preguntó Kikyo mirando a Sesshomaru que estaba aún como en la nebulosa. Esa si que había sido una gran sorpresa, el que había sido su novio durante casi un año resulta que está comprometido con otra, no, es que no lo podía creer.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo Uno -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Este no es mi primer fanfic, pero si el primero que publico! espero en verdad que les guste. _

_Porfa, dejen muchos reviews, ya que sus comentarios no importa si buenos o malos son los que motivan a continuar escribiendo!! Muchas gracias por leerlo, hasta luego!_


	2. Una Oportunidad

Hola, muchos saluditos a todas estas chicas que leyeron el primer capi de esta historia, en verdad me alegré mucho al ver sus reviews, juro que por un momento pensé que iba a ser un completo fracaso, pero sus comentarios me hicieron saber que no es así y que fue de su agrado, espero me sigan en esta nueva aventura que emprendí al escribir y por primera vez publicar un fic.

Mis sinceros agradecimientos por sus comentarios a las siguientes chicas:

Wiiixx - Animegirl sakura2 - AllySan - AmoaSesshy - Azulceleste - Sophia06 (Por cierto, tomaré muy en cuenta tu recomendación, prometo tan pronto como pueda ponerme al corriente con tu historia, gracias)

De verdad espero me sigan en la historia, claro que no es obligatorio, y cualquier otra chica que quiera unirse será siempre bienvenida.

_**Término del capitulo anterior… **_

_- Se rió burlonamente y con descaro en su cara – no puedo creer que un hombre que salga con tal basura vaya a ser mi marido – murmuró con desprecio - por cierto "querido" recuerda que hasta esta noche eres libre de serme infiel, de ahora en adelante no permitiré tales faltas de respeto a mi persona, así nuestro compromiso sea por conveniencia ¿entendiste? – y se retiró con el rostro muy en alto._

_¿Su marido? – preguntó Kikyo mirando a Sesshomaru que estaba aún como en la nebulosa. Esa si que había sido una gran sorpresa, el que había sido su novio durante casi un año resulta que está comprometido con otra, no, es que no lo podía creer. _

**Capitulo 2:** Una oportunidad…

Kikyo aún no podía creer que lo que esa mujer había dicho era cierto, había entrado en histeria y golpeaba a Inuyasha en el pecho para que la soltara y dejara ir a reclamarle a Sesshomaru, pero él había desaparecido tan pronto aquella mujer lo hizo. Por su parte, el joven de ahora 25 años siguió a su joven prometida y cuando la consiguió la abrazó por la espalda mientras la agarraba por la cintura sin importarle que allí frente a ellos estuviera una joven que creía amiga de ella.

No tienes por qué ser tan celosa, después de esta noche la única que entrará en mi cama serás tú no te preocupes – decía sensualmente al oído de la chica.

- Se giró y aún en medio de los brazos del hombre comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello que caía por su hombro, mirándolo con sensualidad – no me preocupa quien se pueda meter en tu cama mi amor, me preocupa en cama de quien te vayas a meter. Porque te diré algo, antes de nuestra boda te harás todos lo exámenes que sean necesarios para cerciorarnos que no has contraído ninguna enfermedad sexual por acostarte con cualquiera – decía ahora de manera hiriente – yo no quiero que me contagies, estoy muy joven para eso. Ah y otra cosita… No creas que la noche de bodas vas a tener diversión con mi cuerpo, ¡Estás muy equivocado!

- Se sorprendió de todas sus palabras, podría ser muy niña, pero sabía hasta de lo que no debía la muy condenada - ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué no tendré diversión con tu cuerpo?

No lo creo, lo sé…

- La apretó más en el abrazo haciéndola sentir en su vientre algo que hervía y además era duro como una roca – No coseches esas esperanzas preciosa, pierdes tu tiempo – entonces la aprisionó con la pared encarcelándola con su cuerpo entero.

El joven comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica y ésta solo se dejaba hacer, sentía algo de miedo, era cierto, pero debía contenerse, debía ser fuerte si quería hacerlo sufrir aunque fuera un poco, para que entendiera que ella no era ninguna regalada y aprendiera a valorarla como mujer y como esposa, como su esposa, quizás madre de sus hijos. El hombre rápidamente subió a los femeninos y carnosos labios rojos, que para su sorpresa lo recibieron con gusto, respondiendo al beso sin protestas, esto lo incitó a seguir, así que se abrió paso para entrar en su boca, y hacer de aquel un beso más apasionado, húmedo… Cuando se separaron a falta de aire se vieron a los ojos, ambos se encontraban algo agitados. Entonces la chica sintió como ese "algo" que se aprisionaba contra su vientre hervía más y más, era ya el momento, o quizás ya no podría detenerlo.

Ya Sesshomaru, suéltame… - pedía la chica haciendo fuerza en su pecho para que la soltase del fuerte agarre.

Ja – dijo con sorna – después de excitarme ¿Te piensas que te voy a dejar ir si porque si?

¡Sí cariño! No te pienses que a mi me vas a hacer lo mismo que a la pobre Kagura, que en paz descanse – dicho esto él soltó el fuerte agarre y la dejó marcharse.

- Una enorme sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en sus labios y le recordó – recuerda mi amor, si me llego a enterar que me eres infiel esta noche, el compromiso se viene abajo, y tu padre podría cumplir su amenaza de meterte en la cárcel – se acercó, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y luego se marchó a seguir disfrutando de su fiesta.

¡Maldita mocosa malcriada! Esta me la vas a pagar, no más espera a la luna de miel – entonces su sonrisa no fue nada normal, parecía el mismísimo demonio ¿O tal vez no solo parecía?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Por fin en su país, de nuevo esa noche lo encontraría después de dos semanas, a pesar de no demostrar nunca lo que sentía a nadie más que no fueran Sango o Inuyasha, la verdad era que se sentía derrotada, no sabía como podría deshacerse de ese compromiso, no quería casarse con nadie, y mucho menos con él, simplemente no lo soportaba, además que aún estaba muy joven, tenía toda una vida por vivir todavía y él ya estaba en edad de formar una vida, con hijos. Eso era algo para lo que ella aún no estaba preparada, quería vivir su juventud con plena libertad, quería como toda joven tener su novio, verse a diario en las tardes, los viernes salir a una discoteca en grupo y pasar el fin de semana juntos, pero no, a ella le habían arrebatado toda esa etapa, como si la hubiesen obligado a brincarse muchos escalones de la vida, escalones muy importantes.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y levantó el rostro rápidamente, encontrándose con el de Sango aparentemente preocupada. La joven mujer al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad al ver a Kagome sentada en el marco de su ventana mirando hacia el cielo, como era ahora costumbre en ella, si bien ya no era la chica ruidosa, ahora era la sumisa, siempre pensativa, pero cuando se volvía escandalosa era mejor taparse bien lo oídos.

Kagome por el amor de Dios… - decía recuperando el aliento.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sin preocuparse por secar sus lágrimas, ni por dejar de derramarlas.

Eso te pregunto a ti Kagome ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

¿Por qué Sango? ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto? – decía mientras se recostaba en el regazo de su amiga.

No te lamentes Kagome, por favor… Piensa en todo lo bonito que te ha dado la vida. Piensa que no eres quien más sufre en este mundo, hay niños que viven en medio de una guerra continua, y mientras tu te preocupas porque vas a casarte con un hombre que no amas muchas niñas sueñan con por lo menos llegar a tener 18 años y no morir antes de eso. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

No…

Tú al menos tuviste la dicha de conocer el mundo Kagome, y si bien no con un hombre de tu agrado, tendrás la oportunidad de contraer matrimonio y formar una familia. De seguro sus hijos serán unos niños preciosos, porque tampoco puedes decir que ese hombre no es guapo – le dijo en tono pícaro – ya verás que con un poco de tiempo el amor nacerá en ustedes, la confianza los hará amarse con locura, te lo aseguro.

¿Y si no Sango? Me condenaré a estar con un hombre que no amo por el resto de mi vida, nuestros hijos estarán en un hogar sin amor. Y eso es lo que menos quiero, no quiero que mis hijos vivan lo mismo que yo. El desprecio de padres que no se aman producto de un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Si tienes fe todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo – decía la muchacha como si le estuviera hablando a su hija en lugar de una amiga.

Muchas gracias Sango, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Sin duda no mucho, mira la hora que es y tu deberías estar lista – decía ahora intentando hacer que su tono sonara enojado, aunque sin lograrlo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Los hombres, sobre todo el que contaba con veinticinco años, estaban entrando en desesperación, ya estaban cansados de esperar a que la niña caprichosa se dignara a bajar. Hiro se encontraba muy apenado con sus invitados, así que se levantó un poco enojado, y pensaba subir a buscar a su hija y a la amiga de ésta, a la cuál recientemente había puesto su apellido por petición de su hija, así que ahora prácticamente tenía tres hijos, las dos chicas ya mencionadas y el hermanito menor de la que anteriormente había sido una de sus sirvientas. Cuando iba a empezar a subir las escaleras la nana de Kagome apareció.

Disculpe señor Hiro, la señorita Kagome ya está lista, disculpe el atraso, pero estuvo un poco indispuesta al principio.

Que falta de respeto de esta niña al no estar lista a tiempo.

Toda dama debe hacerse esperar padre, ¿No era eso lo que siempre te decía mi madre? – murmuró una voz desde lo alto de la escalera sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a descender con gracia junto a un niño. Ambas llevaban puesto un "Qi Pao" el de la mayor era rosa con detalles plateados por todo el conjunto, su rostro cubierto por una capa de polvo casi imperceptible a la vista, y con un rosa intenso en los labios, sus ojos perfectamente delineados mientras su larga cabellera castaña caía por su espalda. Mientras que el de la menor era rojo fuego, con detalles dorados. Al igual que Sango, su rostro iba sencillamente maquillado pero en lugar de rosa, un rojo fuerte cubría sus carnosos labios y su cabello azabache ligeramente alborotado iba completamente suelto cubriendo su espalda hasta la cintura y parte de sus hombros. Ambos vestidos tenían mangas cortas y llegaban a medio muslo, haciéndolas lucir muy sensuales y dejando a Miroku y Sesshomaru sin aliento, tanto que Inuyasha, quien estaba en medio de ambos tuvo que sostenerles la quijada a ambos.

No se babeen frente a ellas chicos – murmuró a su hermano y amigo, mientras veía orgulloso a sus amigas, dos chicas que adoraba como si fueran sus hermanas.

Y en medio de las dos chicas venía un niño que debía tener unos doce años, vestido elegantemente con un traje e incluso corbata de color azul claro, agarrando a cada chica de un brazo como si fueran sus prometidas.

Buenas noches caballeros – saludó el niño una vez que estuvieron todos al mismo nivel, como si de todo un hombre se tratara.

Veo que viene usted muy bien acompañado señor – le dijo al niño el señor Taisho, Yashamaru para ser más precisos, mientras lo saludaba como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro hombre adulto.

Buenas noches señor Taisho ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Kagome, que a pesar de haber visto una sola vez a ese hombre, le había agarrado un cariño tremendo.

Muy bien pequeña ¿Tú como estás? – preguntó tomando una de sus manos para llevarla a sus labios y besarla, luego lo mismo con la de Sango.

Tan galante como siempre señor Yashamaru – dijo la chica menor – que lástima que su hijo mayor no sea como usted – murmuró sin mirar a Sesshomaru, ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada en el rato – no le gustaría en lugar de concederme a su hijo como esposo mejor como hijastro – el comentario hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

- Sonrió ante la proposición de la chica, pero era ella solo una niña – no creo que Sesshomaru sea tan malo como para eso pequeña.

Podría asegurarle que más de lo que se imagina – murmuró mirando a su prometido por primera vez – o en cualquier caso, ¿Por qué no mejor con Inuyasha?

Eso sería pecado Kag, eres como mi hermanita – dijo el muchacho mientras la abrazaba por detrás, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta depositó un beso bastante atrevido en su cuello, y en ese preciso momento Kaede entró llamando la atención de todos.

Disculpen, señor Hiro, la señora Myoko acaba de llegar con la señorita. Esperan en una de las limosina para irse todos juntos al restaurante. Aunque ya les dije lo que me ordenó, los jóvenes en la limosina blanca y los adultos en la negra.

¿Llegaron? – preguntó Kagome como si estuviera emocionada, entonces, y sin esperar respuesta, agarró a Sesshomaru de la mano y se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras dejando a los demás aún atrás.

Gracias Kaede, no nos espere, llegaremos tarde – le anunció a la anciana y comenzaron a salir todos hacia la limosina, detrás de Kagome y Sesshomaru. Y cuando llegaron allí vieron como extrañamente Kagome abrazaba posesivamente al joven y frente a ellos se encontraba una atónita Kikyo, quién al ver que los demás se acercaban entró de inmediato.

Kagome estaba feliz de que eso hubiera sucedido, ya había dejado muy claro a su "querida" hermana que Sesshomaru era suyo y que ya no podría quitárselo por más que quisiese, como había hecho con todo lo suyo cuando eran aún unas niñas de siete y nueve años. Durante el viaje en la limosina hacia un restaurante muy fino y costoso al que solo recurrían actores, actrices, modelos, o famosos empresarios, Kagome estuvo literalmente encima de su prometido, causando la rabia e impotencia en su hermana mayor y en sí misma una sonrisa enorme.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Al llegar al lugar fueron saliendo poco a poco todos, primero salió el pequeño Kohaku, el hermanito de Sango. Luego salió Inuyasha, quien ayudó a salir primero a Kikyo, la cual llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico en top y falda recta hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas. Después salió Miroku, y ayudó a salir a la ahora "nueva" chica Higurashi, Sango. Finalmente, aún mientras estaban dentro de la limosina, Kagome le dijo a su prometido.

- Se sentó sobre él dejándolo en medio de sus piernas y teniéndolo de frente, mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho varonil y se mordía el labio inferior - ¿Te digo algo?

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó algo turbado por la posición en que lo tenía la chica, y más aún porque ésta no lo dejaba tocarla.

Te quiero a ti… - entonces comenzó a besar su cuello.

Detente… - casi rogó, pues ya sabía que lo único que ella quería era hacerlo arder, y en ese momento se alejaría dejándolo con el calentón.

De acuerdo – entonces se levantó y sin esperar a que él bajara primero y la ayudara se bajó sola llegando con los demás.

¿Qué sucede con Sesshomaru? Debería haberte ayudado a bajar – comentó algo indignado Inuyasha con el comportamiento tan poco caballeroso de su hermano mayor.

No te preocupes Inuyasha, creo que solo está un poco… "Acalorado" – murmuró con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro angelical y con un tono que todos supieron descifrar – pero vamos, ya nos alcanzará – dijo la chica y todos la siguieron, incluso Kikyo.

Durante la cena todos estuvieron muy silenciosos con excepción de los dos hombres mayores, quienes al parecer estaban muy entretenidos hablando de sus negocios y lo mucho que podrían mejorar al contraer matrimonio los dos herederos de cada uno, ya que así podrían unir sus empresas y hacer de esta composición la mejor de todas, y derrumbar toda la competencia, eso sería algo bueno y muy productivo, sería una potencia mundial de la arquitectura, y más con la experiencia que traía Sesshomaru de arquitectura de otras naciones, así podría ligar todos estos conocimientos y obtener un producto que gustase a más personas en el mundo.

- Ya estaba harta de eso, hablaban de ella y Sesshomaru como si fueran objetos, o quizás piezas de un ajedrez que ellos manipulaban a su favor - ¡Basta! – gritó y medio restaurante volteó a verla, ya que además se había puesto de pie - ¡Ya basta! – dijo ahora bajando el tono de voz para que solo la escucharan las personas en su mesa – Hiro, yo no soy un objeto, no puedes manipularme a tu antojo y ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso, cometiste un error al esperar a que yo cumpliera los 18 ¿Por qué sabes qué? Soy mayor de edad y si yo me negara a casarme simplemente no puedes obligarme – decía muy enojada.

Tú no puedes negarte Kagome…

¿Por qué no? Yo no amo a ese hombre – dijo señalando a su prometido – no lo conozco, no me agrada… Es más, hasta me cae mal, no me simpatiza.

No puedes hacerlo y punto… Te casas porque yo lo digo, soy tu padre y no puedes desobedecerme.

¿Quieres ver que sí? – entonces tomó el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo y salió del local buscando detener algún taxi afuera.

- Él que pensaba ir a buscar a Kagome, cuando se dio cuenta ya Sesshomaru, su hermano, le llevaba un buen trecho de ventaja y su padre con una mirada le dijo que se volviera a sentar y así lo hizo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya no podía más, no podía. Era suficiente de humillaciones, ya estaba cansada de ser siempre pisoteada, que nunca su opinión contara para nada, que su vida fuera siempre controlada por su padre y que además ni éste ni mucho menos su madre nunca presentaran ni siquiera un poco de cariño hacia ella, en ocasiones sentía que su destino era ser monja, porque nadie la quería, nadie que ella conociera. Cuando un taxi por fin se detuvo frente a ella se montó pero al cerrar la puerta una mano se interpuso, abriendo de nuevo y dejando que un cuerpo masculino se montara con ella y cerrara la puerta enseguida.

Al centro comercial más cercano por favor – pidió el joven al chofer.

Ese queda como a media hora de aquí joven.

Lo sé – dijo sin dar más explicaciones y el hombre echó a andar el vehículo. Miró a la chica, que sin decir nada se había recostado de la puerta del lado contrario a él para tenerlo lejos – Kagome… - la llamó suavemente.

No quiero hablarte…

Está bien, no hables, pero escúchame por favor… ¿Me escucharás?

Habla – dijo sin ganas.

- Respiró profundo, él no era de los que hablaban mucho, y menos para consolar una mujer, más bien era del tipo callado, pero esa chica era diferente, lo sabía a pesar de que ella misma se había empeñado en dañar su propia imagen - Kagome, yo no quiero ser tu enemigo, al contrario… Sé que no eh actuado de la mejor manera contigo, y mucho menos la noche de tu cumpleaños. Estos años eh sido en verdad de lo peor, pero quiero remediarme, ¿Me darías una oportunidad de ser tu amigo, de intentar ganarme tu confianza?

Tú eres igual a ellos Sesshomaru, intentas controlarme.

No es así…

Claro que sí, te montaste sin si quiera consultármelo, y como si fuera poco decides a donde debo ir.

Discúlpame por eso, si te disgusta que esté contigo le digo al señor que me deje aquí ¿Te parece eso mejor? – como no respondió pidió al chofer que se detuviera. Bajó del auto y llegó cerca de ella por su lado, y ella bajó el vidrio de la ventana - ¿Está mejor así?

No seas tonto, sube. No te puedes quedar aquí en medio de la nada.

¿Me darás esa oportunidad? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Sí, sí está bien… Pero sube – el joven subió y el chofer volvió a andar con el mismo destino. Se hizo por largo rato un silencio frío e incómodo pero luego pudo comenzar una charla - ¿Y qué piensas hacer para ganar mi confianza y mi amistad?

Por el momento, no lo sé… Pero, algo se me ocurrirá – mencionó mirándola a los ojos.

- Por una vez se veía sincero, pero no pudo evitar decir - ¿Sabes algo? Me gusta discutir contigo… Me gusta hacerte hervir, ya sea de enojo o bien de deseo.

Me gusta cuando lo haces – confesó – pero odio que no me dejes tocarte, que no me dejes apagar ese calor.

Mira, para ganar mi confianza has lo que quieras pero… Me gustaría seguir como antes, como ahora, o como en la limosina.

¿Por qué no lo repites? – preguntó con voz ronca.

¿Por qué no?

Y lo hizo. Tomó la misma postura que en la limosina, sentada encima y frente a él teniéndolo en medio de sus piernas, con las manos en su pecho aún sobre la camisa mientras murmuraba en su oído "¿Así te gusta?" Él respondió con un gruñido ronco proveniente de su garganta. La chica comenzó a desabotonar la camisa masculina con lentitud, rozando en ocasiones la piel bajo ésta, viéndolo con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento y los ojos cerrados, intentado mantener las manos lejos del cuerpo de ella "Puedes tocarme" volvió murmurar suavemente haciendo que su piel se erizara ante el contacto de su aliento con su cuello, e inmediatamente colocó sus manos en la cintura femenina, solo eso por el momento, quería ir lento y disfrutarla lo más que pudiera.

Bajó las manos y las posicionó sobre las nalgas de la chica, apretándolas levemente haciéndola respingar por el repentino contacto en esa zona a la vez que un travieso gemido escapaba de su garganta, provocando en el cuerpo masculino muchas reacciones diferentes, trayéndole deseos desconocidos por aquella mujer "Bésame" gimió repentinamente Kagome y él la obedeció, besando su garganta, lamiendo su cuello ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser que el sabor de aquella mujer fuera tan exquisito? Sesshomaru se estaba volviendo adicto a aquel sabor, deseaba probar más, poseerla por completo, que nadie dudara que era suya, incluso marcarla si era necesario para que nadie se atreviera si quiera a mirarla con deseo.

Sabía que el comenzaba a hervir por dentro, y por una vez no le importó, quería sentirlo, quizás con eso podría aprovechar un poco de su libertad, no estaba bien según las normas que su madre le inculcó de niña que una mujer perdiera su virginidad antes del matrimonio ¡Pero al diablo con todo! Aún era joven y en cualquier caso, él era su prometido, con él se iba a casar, no le veía lo malo. Además, ya no podía detenerse, quería sentirlo… Sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser, entregarle su cuerpo y tomar el de él como propio, que Sesshomaru le perteneciera y que ninguna mujer pudiera tenerlo como ella.

Dejó el cuello de la mujer para comenzar a besar sus labios sin darse cuenta que el conductor, aún sin decir nada, miraba la escena con lujuria a través del retrovisor. Las manos del hombre bajaron al culmino del vestido y comenzaron de nuevo el ascenso ahora por dentro del mismo, acariciando los muslos y luego el trasero de la chica, mientras que ella al sentir las manos de su prometido allí pero ahora sin tela de por medio se separó bruscamente del beso y lo miró con la cara roja, quizás de vergüenza por ser su primera vez así con un hombre.

- Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, la notaba apenada y sabía la razón, sin embargo preguntó - ¿Qué pasa Kagome? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Es que… Es mi primera vez y… No quiero que sea en el asiento trasero de un taxi con un desconocido mirándonos – comentó la chica sinceramente.

De acuerdo, creo que no eh sido muy romántico ¿Cierto? – ella asintió – perfecto… Entonces bájate de allí en lo que llegamos al centro comercial y te llevo a otro lugar ¿Te parece? – la chica volvió a asentir, pero no se bajó.

Déjame quedarme aquí, me estoy muy cómoda.

Maldición, si te quedas allí no podré controlarme tanto – le informó.

Kagome lo comprendió y se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru mientras se acomodaba el vestido y un poco el cabello, luego volteó a verlo y una risita escapó de sus labios "¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?" preguntó Sesshomaru pensando que ella se burlaba de él, pero ella muy a pesar de eso llevó ambas manos al rostro de él, limpiando sus mejillas "Tienes pintura de labios roja por toda la cara" le informó, y al hacerlo, Sesshomaru sintió estar hablando con una mujer diferente a la que unos minutos antes estaba sobre él, se veía tan dulce cuando sonreía así sin malicia que le causó una ternura increíble que lo llevó a acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza, y luego a besar nuevamente aquellos labios, ésta vez despacio sin ningún apuro, simplemente como una suave y leve caricia que comenzaba a disfrutar y que ella comenzó a responder de la misma manera. Y el conductor se desilusionó, pensó que tendría una escena pornográfica en vivo y en directo completamente gratis, pero se llevó un gran chasco.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo ****Dos -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_No me maten… Bueno, fue una escena de casi lemon, pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que en el próximo capitulo si habrá. Buajajaja… Perdonen que los deje así, pero es que ya tengo planeado más o menos el próximo capitulo y si quiero que salga como tengo planeado debo dejar esa escena para el siguiente. Espero les __guste este nuevo capitulo._

_Por cierto, esta es la última vez que actualizo por este año, me voy de vacaciones y quiero tomarlas también para darle un descanso a mi mente y tener ideas frescas para lo que es el próximo año 2009 y quien sabe, tal vez haga un especial de navidad para el capitulo cuatro o quizás más adelante, todo depende como vaya la historia._

_Que pasen unas felices navidades y un próspero año nuevo. Eso si, mucho cuidado con lo que comen no queremos ponernos gorditas ¿eh? Jejeje… Se les quiere un montón._

_Porfa, dejen muchos reviews, ya que sus comentarios no importa si buenos o malos son los que motivan a continuar escribiendo!! Muchas gracias por leerlo, hasta luego!_


	3. El Compromiso Está Deshecho

Wola de nuevo... Gracias a las chicas que me siguen, disculpen la tardanza pero estaba de vacaciones y donde fue no había internet :S En vedad lo siento muchoooo... Tengo el capitulo listo desde hace unos días pero no había podido bajarlo :'( Pero bueh, aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo jijiji... Espero me sigan y un agradecimiento especial para todas las chicas (y si hay chicos) que han estado leyendo esta historia, y que les dedico de todo corazón, esperando les guste... También muchas gracias a aquellas que han dejado sus reviews...

* AllySan

* azulceleste

* wiiixx (oye, gracias por decirme lo de "k+" y si te soy sincera solo lo coloque xq no se q significan ninguna de esas letras :$ pero bueh, además si no colocaba algo no podía publicar, si pudieras ayudarme te lo agradecería infinitamente, grax)

* animegirl sakura2

* AmoaSesshy

Bueh, ya no las distraigo más, aquí está el tercer capi... Espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews!! Besitos, se cuidan!!

**Capitulo 3:** El compromiso está deshecho…

Una vez en el centro comercial, antes de cualquier cosa decidieron dar una vuelta, pasear, ambos se sentían extraños, pero por alguna razón iban agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisa que los hacía ver como una verdadera y feliz pareja a los ojos de cualquiera que los viera. Pasaron por una heladería y él compró un par de barquillas de mantecado, ofreciéndole una a ella que aceptó gustosa. Mientras la comían se sentaron en un banco en medio de un pasillo, a la vez que charlaban de cualquier cosa, en eso él dijo un comentario que le hizo risa a la chica, que sin querer se llenó la nariz de helado, y cuando iba a limpiarlo él le detuvo la mano diciéndole "¡Yo lo hago!" Entonces besó la nariz de la chica quitando todo rastro del mantecado, enseguida las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron inevitablemente.

"¿Cómo puede sonrojarse por tan poco cuando hace un rato era tan atrevida?" – se preguntaba en pensamientos Sesshomaru – "Tal vez, sea necesario que la conozca más pero, creo que esta idea de casarme con ella me está gustando" – seguía pensando y ella solo le miraba apenada.

Gracias – fue lo único que logró articular y luego volvió su vista a la barquilla mientras sus pensamientos volaban – "Maldición ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué demonios me sudan ahora las manos?" – se preguntaba enojada consigo misma la chica.

Es hora de irnos – le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos. De pronto ella volvió a mirarlo como la chica atrevida del taxi.

¿Terminaremos lo que estábamos?

Por su puesto que sí – respondió y enseguida bajaron al sótano del centro comercial.

¡Vaya, este lugar es mucho mejor que el taxi! – dijo con sorna la muchacha.

¡Tranquila reina! Aquí no es… Vamos a mi auto – entonces se montaron en el BMW que él aún conservaba y se fueron del lugar.

¿Cómo es que tu auto estaba allí?

Digamos que, tenía el leve presentimiento que querrías escapar, así que lo dejé allí para llevarte de regreso a casa pero… Me quedó mejor la jugada de lo que esperaba – respondió sin quitar la mirada del camino.

Sesshomaru conducía a grandes velocidades por las calles de Tokio, tenía un rumbo ya fijado, un lugar en el que había pensado mientras comían sus barquillas en el centro comercial. Pronto llegaron, él detuvo el auto y miró a la chica que parecía sorprendida, de repente ella volteó a verlo y notó el brillo en ellos. Ambos bajaron rápidamente y caminaron juntos hasta estar debajo de un enorme árbol. El lugar que el joven había escogido era un parque natural a las afueras de la ciudad, no se encontraba cerrado por lo que a cualquier hora podría entrar cualquier persona pero, por algún motivo todas las personas en el país respetaban ese lugar, ya que según viejas historias estaba protegido por una barrera espiritual muy fuerte.

Una vez sentados bajo el inmenso árbol se dispusieron a ver el atardecer que teñía el cielo de hermosos colores rosas y amarillos mezclados con el azul natural del mismo. Entonces él volteó hacia ella y se acercó lo suficiente como para comenzar a besar sus mejillas un momento hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual mordió suavemente, como pidiéndole atención. Ella por su lado sentía cada beso como una caricia exquisita, así que cerró los ojos, incluso aquella mordida a su oreja fue bien recibida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Demonios Kagome… - gimió el hombre para luego tumbarla en el césped, colocarse sobre ella y besar ahora su cuello.

¡Espera, espera! – pedía la chica entre murmullos.

¿Diablos, qué? – estaba perturbado, ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba poseer ese cuerpo y ella volvía a frustrarlo.

Así no, como en el auto – le dijo y lo entendió, se levantó y recostó la espalda en el tronco del árbol, ella enseguida tomó su lugar sobre él y comenzaron de nuevo como habían quedado en el taxi.

Sesshomaru seguía besando el cuello de Kagome mientras mantenía sus manos bajo el vestido sobre sus glúteos, ella por su parte, dejándose hacer iba abriendo de nuevo la camisa que él llevaba puesta hasta que se la quitó junto con su chaqueta para tener la libertad de acariciar aquel pecho y cada uno de los músculos "Por Dios" dejó escapar ella al ver tal cuerpo, no podía creer que lo mantuviera siempre escondido bajo un traje tan caluroso como los que usaba para el trabajo. "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó él al oído de la chica haciéndole erizar la piel. Ella simplemente tragó saliva con grandes dificultades y el sonrió, ahora lo sabía, él no le era para nada indiferente. ¿Y ahora se daba cuenta? ¡Qué idiota!

Él comenzó a subirle el vestido hasta despojarla de dicha prenda, para observarla detenidamente sin quitar sus manos de la estrecha cintura. Sus piernas eran simplemente hermosas, sus caderas anchas y trasero grande, pero sin exagerar, simplemente lo necesario para hacer voltear a cualquier hombre. Pechos sencillamente perfectos, no tan grandes tampoco, pero que cabían perfectamente en una mano grande, masculina. Su cuello largo y delgado. Toda ella era una obra de arte, que diferencia a aquella niña tres años atrás. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica mientras besaba sus labios con ímpetu, buscando la forma de abrir el maldito y estorboso sujetador, cuando por fin se lo logró quitar llevó ambas manos a los pechos de ella, estrujándolos con cuidado, haciendo que dejara escapar algunos gemidos que murieron en su boca debido a los besos. Cuando separaron sus bocas notaron la agitación de sus respiraciones y que sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar. Entonces ella en medio de suspiros le dijo "Estoy en desventaja" para medio levantarse y darle espacio para quitarse los pantalones, pero decidió que ya no estaría ella encima, así que la tumbó y se colocó encima comenzando a besar uno de sus pechos y jugar con su pezón entre sus dientes y con su lengua mientras el otro lo masajeaba con una mano, ella al tiempo que gemía acariciaba los cabellos de él dejando los ojos cerrados y sin querer abrirlos.

Hizo lo propio con ambos pechos y cuando quedó extasiado de ellos volvió a besarla mientras la acariciaba y ella igualmente con su espalda y llegando a sus nalgas, haciendo lo mismo que él hiciera con las suyas en el taxi, estrujarlas y hacerlo respingar, luego de eso comenzó a bajar los boxer negros que cargaba puestos, y lo lanzó con la demás ropa "Tramposa" le dijo él quien también quitó la última prenda que le quedaba a ella, dejándola completamente a su merced. Llevó dos dedos y los introdujo levemente en la intimidad de ella, cerciorándose así de que estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda como para causarle el menor dolor al penetrarla, por ser su primera vez. Comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella lentamente y la veía, le estaba gustando. Retiró sus dedos de allí y se colocó en posición para penetrarla rozando la punta de su miembro con la intimidad de ella, pero antes de hacerlo la besó en los labios y así finalmente la penetró con fuerza para romper su barrera de un solo dolor para ella, y así fue, pero al abrir los ojos vio un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y sintió un líquido bajar por su entrepierna que sabía era sangre. Comenzó con un vaivén al principio lento y así hasta llegar a un ritmo frenético cambiando cualquier dolor por puro placer, llenando el silencio por gemidos tanto de Kagome como de Sesshomaru, hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al clímax, cayendo él sobre el cuerpo de la chica, los dos cansados y sudados. Cuando lograron recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones…

- Se levantó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos chocolates que por primera vez se daba cuenta lo hermosos que eran - ¡Increíble! – murmuró antes de tenderse junto a ella y rodearla con su brazo para atraerla hacia su cuerpo y abrazarla.

- Se abrazó también al cuerpo de aquel hombre y recostó su rostro en su pecho – Sesshomaru… - dijo medio dormida. Él al notarlo le dijo mientras besaba su frente.

Duerme tranquila… - y ella así lo hizo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Era casi media noche y no llegaban, estaban todos en el vestíbulo muy preocupados, incluso Kikyo, le preocupaba lo que pudieran estar haciendo, aunque por lo que sabía ellos no se llevaban muy bien, al parecer siempre estaban peleando y discutiendo, Kagome jamás dejaría que Sesshomaru la deshonrara, pero al parecer su padre y el de él no pensaban lo mismo.

¿Dónde se pueden haber metido esos dos? – preguntaba Hiro desesperado, nunca se había sentido así de preocupado por su hija, y pensar que nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención - ¿Y si les pasó algo?

¡No seas melodramático Hiro, la niña va a estar bien! – le decía Myoko a su esposo.

Ella tiene razón, Sesshomaru no permitiría jamás que algo le sucediera – intentaba tranquilizarlo.

Ja – mofó con sorna – si es él el mayor peligro que puede correr Kagome, no quiero que corra con la misma suerte que la muchacha aquella – dijo con desprecio hacia el hijo de su amigo – no sé como se me ocurrió la idea de comprometer a mi niña con ese…

Más respeto a mi familia, Higurashi – dijo molesto Yashamaru.

Sí señor Higurashi, mi hermano será cualquier cosa, pero jamás comete el mismo error dos veces, además… - se detuvo porque afuera se escuchó el detenerse de un auto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Después de un corto descanso comenzó a despertar a Kagome, ya era tarde y debían volver a su casa, todos debían estar preocupados. Comenzó a moverla suavemente, la chica tardó un poco en reaccionar pero finalmente lo hizo, abriendo un poco sus hermosos ojos para mirarlo y dedicarle una media sonrisa.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con un tono que quizás nunca había utilizado, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo meloso que era.

Sí…

Es hora de irnos, deben estar preocupados.

Así, después de vestirse con calma se montaron de nuevo en el auto de Sesshomaru y tomaron camino hacia la mansión de Kagome, en el camino el ambiente estuvo algo tenso y muy silencioso hasta que Kagome encendió la radio y una canción que ella adoraba estaba sonando.

_Busco silencio en esta ciudad que nunca duerme_

_Busco las respuestas muy dentro de mi mente_

_No veo nada más que la lucha por ser el mas fuerte_

_No creo en nada más que en el dolor y en la suerte._

_Ando entre la gente preguntando ¿dónde estás?_

_Ando entre la gente y me pregunto si vendrás._

_Busco tu piel, vuelvo a querer, a tener fe_

_A sentirme viva por primera vez_

_Quiero correr, volverte a ver_

_Tenerte cerca y no volver a creer_

_Que puedo perderme en el ayer_

_Busco tu piel._

- Notó el interés que presentó la chica por aquella canción, entonces encontró allí una forma de iniciar una nueva discusión y dispersar la tensión, como le gustaba verla enojada - ¿Tanto así te gustó mi cuerpo?

- Al escuchar aquella pregunta lo miró con cara de pocos amigos – engreído.

¡Eso no me decías hace un rato, preciosa!

Eres insoportable cuando te pones así – le dijo y fijó su mirada fuera, ya sin prestar atención a aquella canción. Y él moría de risa por dentro.

Sabes que me encanta verte enojada, en tu nariz sale una arruguita y te vez tan dulce.

Cállate – le dijo, pero en realidad le gustaba lo que él le decía.

Al llegar a la mansión y detener el auto ambos se miraron, ya habían visto las luces del vestíbulo encendidas, ¿Cómo hacer para disimular un poco en frente de todos? Él tomó su mano y le preguntó.

¿Qué hacemos? ¿Les decimos la verdad o actuamos como si nada?

- No lo pensó dos veces, sentía vergüenza de decirle a su padre y a todos los presentes que había tenido su primera vez antes del matrimonio – no pueden saberlo, a mi madre le da algo – le dijo.

Será como tú quieras – tomó su mano y besó el dorso de ésta sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de la chica. Haciéndola ruborizar por completo.

Gracias…

Entonces sígueme la corriente ¿De acuerdo?

Sí…

Bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada principal, ella sacó las llaves, mientras tanto él pensaba en una posible discusión, entonces halló la perfecta, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada comenzó para que se viera más natural.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Desde dentro comenzaron a escuchar una de las usuales disputas de los dos jóvenes prometidos, ya era tan normal que nadie le tomó atención, ahora se escucharon las llaves, ella abriendo la puerta ahora los dos adentro y siguiendo con la pelea.

¡Lo ves! Todo es tú culpa, si no fueras tan malcriada y no te hubieras salido así del restaurante nada hubiera sucedido.

¿Y de quien fue la idea de ir hasta tu mansión a buscar tu auto? ¿Eh?

¿Quién podía saber que el taxi iba a accidentarse en el camino?

No me interesa, tuvimos que caminar cuatro malditos kilómetros…

Y tú no parabas de quejarte.

¿Y qué más querías que hiciera? Felicitarte por tu hazaña, pues sí, eres el idiota más grande del mundo ¡Te felicito!

¡Ya basta! – gritaron al tiempo Hiro y Yashamaru.

- Tanto ella como él se callaron y miraron a su respectivo padre - ¿Pero qué sucede? – preguntó la chica.

¡El compromiso está deshecho! – dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo, mientras tanto ellos se miraron el uno al otro como preguntándose ¿Y ahora?

- Por un momento pensó en refutar pero luego, antes de hacerlo un pensamiento se asomó a su mente – "Un momento Sesshomaru, ¿No era esto lo que querías desde el principio, quedar libre del dichoso compromiso? Pero… ¿Y Kagome? Ella se entregó a mí, su primera vez… ¡Al diablo con ella, quiero mi libertad!" – la miró a ella y luego a su padre – Me parece perfecto – entonces salió del lugar, arrancando su auto

Sí, perfecto – entonces subió las escaleras hacia su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y no lo haría frente a todos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya todos se habían ido, ella misma se cercioró de terminar de despedir a todos, la noche había sido un completo desastre, aunque tal vez Kagome se sintiera mejor ahora que ya no tendría que casarse con aquel hombre que no conocía. Subió las escaleras rápido y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga, debía estar con ella para apoyarla, por alguna razón cuando llegó con Sesshomaru sus ojos poseían un brillo nunca antes visto que perdió cuando dijeron que el compromiso estaba deshecho. Entró a la habitación sin tocar y la encontró de nuevo allí, en el marco de la ventana, llorando.

¿Qué te pasa Kagome? ¿No era eso lo que querías? – preguntaba mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba.

Hay Sango… No puedo con esto yo sola, no puedo…

Dime Kagome… ¿Qué ocurrió?

Yo… Sango yo… Yo no sé que es esto que siento pero… Creo que me estoy enamorando de él, es… Es difícil de explicar.

¿Te entregaste a él, no es así? – aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sí – murmuró y se echó a los brazos de su amiga para continuar llorando.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntaba sin reproche.

No lo sé, solo… Él iba a ser mi esposo ¿Qué tenía de malo? – entonces se abrazó con más fuerza a Sango.

Tranquila Kagome, cálmate… Todo va a estar bien ¿Sí? Además… Conociéndote, comenzarás a planear tu venganza ¿o no?

- Se levantó un poco, secó sus lágrimas y en sus ojos apareció un brillo malvado mientras recordaba las historias que Inuyasha le contaba mientras estaban en Estados Unidos, a la vez que sus labios se curvaban una sonrisa nada normal que dio miedo hasta a Sango.

¿Qué planea esa loca cabeza tuya?

¡Ya verás querida Sango, ya verás!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La noche anterior había dormido en realidad muy poco planeando algo con lo que desquitarse de Sesshomaru, así que como al amanecer tampoco le dio sueño decidió ir a hablar con su padre, a ver si por lo menos servía de algo que aún estuviera vivo o por el contrario era para ella un completo inútil. Bajó con un conjunto ligero hasta el despacho de su padre, y sin tocar entró. Hiro estaba sentado en su sillón tras el escritorio y se sorprendió de verla allí.

Buenos días Kagome – saludó.

Buen día… Iré directo al grano, ahora que estoy libre del dichoso compromiso con el idiota de Sesshomaru yo quisiera ir a estudiar a Francia.

¿Y qué es lo que quieres estudiar?

Modales, quiero ser una dama refinada y respetable de la sociedad para conseguir un buen partido – mintió.

Eso me parece de maravilla hija…

Y no solo eso, quiero estudiar arquitectura, después de todo seré yo quien tome las riendas de la empresa algún día ¿no es así?

¿Qué te hizo cambiar tan repentinamente tu comportamiento conmigo?

No creas que estoy siendo amable y que de ahora en adelante seremos un ejemplo perfecto de padre e hija, porque te equivocas, simplemente hago lo mismo que tú hiciste conmigo, utilizarme. Tú lo hiciste para hacer crecer tu empresa, pero no te funcionó, ahora yo lo hago para que pagues mis estudios y hacer por mi propia cuenta que la empresa familiar crezca. Quizás así en lugar de unirnos con los Taisho logremos sacarlos del mercado.

Vaya, así que mi hija finalmente si sacó algo de su padre… Serás un demonio en este negocio si le pones ganas.

Eso es lo que quiero – murmuró antes de salir de aquel despacho.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, en algunos años aquel maldito que jugó por un momento con sus sentimientos pero que gracias a Dios todo terminó antes que pudiera entregar su corazón a un sentimiento inútil conocido como "amor". ¿Qué se sentirá amar verdaderamente? ¿En verdad existe un sentimiento tan fuerte? Dicen que hay personas capaces de dar su vida por la amada, ¿Sería ella capaz de algo así alguna vez? ¿Encontraría un hombre que la amara por ser como era y no buscara solo jugar con su cuerpo? Todo eso y más pasaba por la mente de la joven mujer que ahora se dirigía a un hospital, debía cerciorarse lo más pronto posible de no estar embarazada ni mucho menos haber sido contagiada con una enfermedad, ya que por su estupidez no cumplió su amenaza de la noche de su cumpleaños y le había dejado jugar con su cuerpo incluso antes de la luna de miel, y lo pagaría, ¡Lo pagaría muy caro! Como que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi, y ella jamás dejaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie se burlara de ella.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Una semana siendo libre de nuevo, una semana viviendo tal como tres años antes, trabajando de día, embriagándose y teniendo sexo con cualquier mujer, todas las noches una diferente; había vuelto a su antiguo dilema de acostarse con una mujer solo una vez, ya una segunda vez con la misma mujer era aburrido, además que ya estaba utilizada, no era divertido. Solo con dos mujeres se acostó más de una vez, la primera fue Kagura, quién corrió con la desdichada fortuna de morir a causa de un aborto, y Kikyo. ¿Por qué Kikyo? Nunca lo supo, ni siquiera le gustaba, era endemoniadamente atractiva lo admitía pero, era una completa cabeza hueca, con Kagura había sido diferente porque ella no practicaba la prostitución porque le gustase, sino porque estudiaba Derecho y no tenía los recursos monetarios suficientes para pagar la universidad, así que él fue su primer y único cliente, en verdad aquella mujer si lo había atrapado, era hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa, en ocasiones un poco fría, pero así la quería, después de todo él era muy parecido.

¿Y qué con Kagome? Se preguntó por un momento, entonces movió la cabeza de manera negativa como intentando alejar la idea, "ella fue solo una más, quería una oportunidad con ella porque iba a ser mi esposa, pero ahora que se ha deshecho el compromiso y ya obtuve su cuerpo, nada de ella podría interesarme" se decía a sí mismo continuamente cada vez que el tema aparecía en su mente.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Perfecto, todos los exámenes estaban hechos, sinceramente estaba muy nerviosa por los resultados, si estaba embarazada… ¿Sería capaz de abortar a ese niño? No, no lo sería. ¿Y si no lo estaba? Quizás se sentiría un poco desilusionada. ¡Sí! Muy desilusionada, un hijo de ese hombre podría ayudar de algo en sus planes, o mejor dicho, haría que su venganza fuera aún más dolorosa para él. Sabía que era un poco drástico todo lo que estaba planeando para él y por un momento quiso dejarlo todo atrás, incluso lo buscó para hablar con él pero, lo que le dijo fue tan duro que, no le importaría ya tomar cualquier medida contra él, así tardara algunos años, ese hombre pagaría con creces el haberla utilizado y luego tratarla tan mal.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- _

_Llegó a la mansión Taisho, había conseguido información de donde quedaba y a qué hora el señor Yashamaru no estaba, necesitaba hablar con Sesshomaru a solas, quizás se encontraría con Inuyasha y Miroku, pero no importaba, ellos eran de su entera confianza, sobre todo el primero. Tocó a la puerta y un anciano bajito le atendió. _

_Buenas tardes señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? _

_Buenas tardes, soy Kagome Higurashi ¿Sesshomaru se encuentra? _

_Oh, señorita Higurashi – dijo haciendo una reverencia – pase usted por favor, sígame y le indico cual es la habitación del señor Sesshomaru – guiándola hasta aquel lugar ya que aún no se enteraba del rompimiento del compromiso – aquí es señorita – dijo al detenerse frente a una de las tantas puertas del segundo piso. _

_Muchas gracias… _

_Myoga, ese es mi nombre. _

_Myoga… Muchas gracias… _

_Cuando quiera estoy a su orden – entonces se retiró. _

_- Tocó la puerta pero no se escuchó nada, volvió a tocar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, así que abrió un poco la puerta para ver como era la habitación y se encontró una escena nada agradable. _

_Lo que sus ojos vieron la sorprendió, aunque no supo la razón si ella sabía con anterioridad que eso es lo que podría estar él haciendo, además que ya había sido pareja de su hermana, que tendría de raro que volvieran a serlo ya que su compromiso estaba disuelto. Por algún motivo las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y de su garganta un pequeño grito de sorpresa se escapó, haciendo que tanto Sesshomaru como Kikyo la vieran, él con sorpresa y ella con desprecio y quizás sintiéndose victoriosa. _

_¿Qué quieres? – preguntó saliendo del interior de la mujer y sin tener el suficiente pudor para taparse de los ojos de alguna de las mujeres, después de todo ya ambas lo habían visto así - ¿Qué quieres? – repitió al no obtener una respuesta. _

_- Lo miraba con asco y quizás decepción, ¿Cómo fue tan tonta en creer que él sería diferente ahora por ella? – solo quería hablar, pero veo que estás muy ocupado – lo miraba de pies a cabeza sin inmutarse por verlo desnudo, si no estuviera tan molesta a lo mejor sentiría vergüenza, pero no la sentía. _

_¡Estaba ocupado, acabas de interrumpir! Ahora habla… _

_Pensé que cambiarías Sesshomaru, me pediste una oportunidad y te la dí… Me dijiste que no querías ser mi enemigo y te creí… Comenzaba a confiar en ti, pero lo poco que hiciste con las manos lo destruiste con tu órgano reproductor. _

_Yo no soy hombre de una sola mujer Kagome, y en verdad pensaba enseriarme contigo pero solo por no ir preso, por mantener a mi padre contento. Pero ahora que se ha deshecho el compromiso soy libre, ¿Por qué me ataría aún a ti? _

_Quizás porque… _

_¿Porque me entregaste tu primera vez? – preguntó sarcástico – te crees muy madura, pero aún eres muy inocente Kagome, a un hombre como yo no lo amarras con eso. Ahora, estás en la extensa lista de las que fueron una más de las que pasan por mis brazos, por mi cama, de las que pasan una sola vez por allí, ¿Entiendes? _

_Entiendo… - vio a su hermana quien sonreía cínicamente – que les aproveche entonces, disculpen por interrumpirlos – entonces se marchó de allí, siempre con la cabeza en alto pero una vez en su casa, en su habitación, en el regazo de Sango volvió a derramar las dolorosas lágrimas. _

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- End Flash Back -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- _

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo Tres -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En verdad estoy feliz de poder estar publicando esta historia aquí... yupiiiii... jejeje no me paren, toy loca =P

En fin, grax a aquellos q leyeron y porfa, en verdad, PORFAAAAAAA Dejen sus reviews... Plix... Me encanta leer sus comentarios, así digan solo "hola" me hace muy feliz recibirlos!! Las adoroooo Chicaaaas... Nos estamos leyendo en un próximo capitulo... **  
**


	4. Con Otro

Wolaaaa... de nuevo disculpen la tardanza, pero eh tenido algunos problemas que me habian impedido escribir.! entre ellos un virus de computadora y falta de inspiración =( Pero ya está listoooo yuupiii ! :p Espero les guste este nuevo capi, y a las chicas q querian una venganza, dejenme adelantarles algo... Aunque Kagome no haga nada en contra de nuestro querido Sesshy, él si va sufrir las consecuencias! Espero me sigan y disfruten de leer el fic tanto como yo estoy disfrutando de escribirlo. Como siempre un agradecimiento especial a todas las chicas que han dejado sus reviews...

** *** **wiiixx** (estoy de acuerdo contigo en q su actitud fue muy fea, jijiji, pero tranquix q ya se empezará a arrepentir, Buahahaha, y ps grax x ayudarme con lo de K+, T, M y lo q sean esas letricas, pero ya las cambie =P grax por seguir el fic)

***** **AllySan **(espero que eso no haga que te desagrade la historia, de todas formas de ahora en adelante él comenzará a arepentirse de todo, ya verás)

** * Lady Death06 **(ula, grax por seguirme y ps no creo q se llame de ninguna de las dos formas, ya veremos jijiji)

*** Arantxa Swan** (muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y que bueno q te haya gustado la histora, espero sigas leyendo y si en algún momento te llega a parecer fastidioso espero xfa me lo digas, a veces me paso de romantica y le quito emoción :S)

*** Mosha** (bueh, como a otra chica antes, kagome no hará nada, pero igual si va a sufrir un poco =P)

** * Coneja** (disculpa en verdad por la tardanza, pero eh estado teniendo problemas xq mi compu tiene un virus, asi q tengo q utilizar la de mis padres, cosas que se me dificulta porq ellos trabajan mucho con ella, pero bueh, mas vale tarde que nunca y aki estoy de nuevo... Otra cosita, no es por defender a Kikyo, pero ella aun no sabe que Kagome y Sesshomaru tuvieron relaciones, de hecho, ella se sentía victoriosa frente a su hermana porque creía que estaba teniendo relaciones con él antes que Kagome) :S

*** Sol y luna 0428** (hola, muchas grax por seguir el fic, y ps ¿Que le pasa? Está un poco confundido el pobre, jejeje, y ¿Será ya tarde cuando se de cuenta de sus sentimientos? Esperemos que no)

** * animegirl sakura2** (que weno que te haya gustado el capi y pa la trata así por tarado, no hay otra respuesta :S pero bueh)

** * Isuldory** (no llores, y claro q voy a continuar, nunk habia estado mas emocionada por escribir como ahora. Solo tenemos que esperar a que siga transcurriendo el fic para saber como sucederan las cosas, espero que si haya un final feliz, ni yo misma lo sé :'S)

Bueno, no las molesto más...

**Capitulo 4:** Con otro…

Después de recibir los resultados de sus exámenes de embarazo, por loco que resultara había cambiado de opinión, la idea de llevar en su vientre una vida, y no cualquier vida sino la de su hijo, la hizo pensar que no podría traerlo al mundo en medio de un ambiente de venganza y odios, no quería eso. Por el contrario, le brindaría todo el amor y el cariño que sus padres nunca le dieron a ella, no importaba si Sesshomaru seguía revolcándose con cuanta mujer se le antojara, él no le importaba, solo quería tener a su hijo y trabajar para ella misma mantenerlo y no depender de nadie. Claro, al principio, con sus estudios, tendría que mantenerse a costa de su padre, pero en cuanto tomara las riendas de la empresa lo haría por sí misma. Aunque quizás eso no estuviese tan lejano como muchos pensarían, ya que la última semana su padre había tenido una idea fantástica, y era que como ya no se iban a unir las empresas Taisho con las empresa Higurashi, y no había alguien con la capacidad de mantener la parte gerencial de la empresa, sería Sango quien estudiaría Arquitectura, así ella ayudaba en ese campo mientras Kagome, que a pesar de no haber estudiado a nivel profesional la carrera de Contaduría, era muy buena en ese campo, así que perfectamente podría trabajar por ese campo junto con Compra y Venta, esto con ayuda del curso que realizaría en Francia, ya que con ellos no solo aprendería a ser una dama refinada (como habían dicho antes a su padre) sino que también aprendería a hablar de manera adecuada en cuanto a negocios se refería, para poder tratar como es debido a sus proveedores y clientes.

En ese mismo instante se encontraba caminando sola por el Centro Comercial, aquel cercano a su mansión y donde una vez se encontró con Sesshomaru, justo la ocasión en que la defendió de un Kouga algo borracho. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios recordando aquel día que parecía tan lejano, apenas tres años atrás. De pronto se encontró frente a la heladería, la cual seguí exactamente igual a como la recordaba, entró y pidió una barquilla de manteca, tal como la que se había comido algunos días atrás en compañía de Sesshomaru en otro Centro Comercial. Pagó el helado, le dio una probada y cuando se volteó se encontró de frente con unos ojos dorados que la miraban sorprendidos desde una distancia de más o menos quince metros ya fuera de la heladería. Sonrió sinceramente, en cierta parte ya no le guardaba rencores, y era cierto que difícilmente le perdonaría, pero era gracias a él que se sentía ahora tan feliz, en su vientre crecía su hijo, no había ni siquiera empezado a crecer, pero sin embargo ya lo amaba; además, él no la había obligado a nada, ella se había entregado por propia cuenta, y lo había disfrutado.

Notó que de pronto la mirada de él cambió de sorpresa a tristeza, y esto le extrañó ¿Desde cuando era él tan expresivo? No lo sabía, pero tampoco sabía por qué el cambio tan repentino, pero creyó saberlo al ver a su "queridísima" hermana Kikyo salir corriendo hacia él y plantarle TREMENDO beso allí, en medio del Centro Comercial sin importarle nada, ella se quedó perpleja por lo estúpida que podía ser su hermana, pero pensó ahora que el entristecimiento repentino no podía ser por ella, ya que seguían saliendo por lo que pudo ver, más sin embargo, él aún besando a su hermana no le quitó la vista de encima, y ella simplemente volvió a sonreír y se despidió con la mano para alejarse por los pasillos y perderse de su vista. Una vez se había alejado un poco comenzó a escuchar un alboroto que claramente era de su hermana peleando con Sesshomaru, no prestó atención y continuó con su camino.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Una vez pudo zafarse del fuerte agarre que tenía Kikyo sobre él intentó seguir a Kagome, pero cuando volteó ya no la vio, caminó un poco por la dirección en que ella se había ido, pero no la encontró. De repente volvió a su cabeza la misma pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez desde hacía un mes que era el tiempo que tenía de haber estado con ella en aquel parque a las afueras de la ciudad "¿Por qué demonios no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza?" y era cierto, desde aquella noche cada vez que se acostaba con una mujer la veía a ella, no podía fijarse en una mujer porque de nuevo era a ella a quien sus ojos imaginaban, era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera hecho un complot en su contra para hacerlo fiel a aquella figura femenina que lo había hechizado, aún a varias semanas de aquella ocasión seguía pensando que con Kagome no había sido solo sexo sino era hacer el amor, pero en el momento que se alejó de ella sin más solo pensó que el sexo también era bueno y también lo satisfacía, y que no quería estar con una sola mujer. Maldita su suerte, que al estar con cualquier otra, su mente estaba con ella.

Bajó al estacionamiento, se montó en su BMW y se dirigió a la mansión de su padre a altas velocidades, necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia. Al llegar caminó directamente hasta el despacho, imaginaba que estaría allí dadas las horas que eran. Por el apuro y el llevar la cabeza en algún lugar lejos de lo que hacía entró al lugar sin llamar a la puerta y encontró la sorpresiva escena de su padre y el señor Hiro hablando como siempre, de lo más normal y tranquilos, cosa que no le extrañaría si no fuese por la fuerte pelea que había tenido en la mansión Higurashi la misma noche de la disolución del compromiso.

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó ya más concentrado debido a la sorpresa.

- Él y su socio se miraron el uno al otro antes de responderle a su hijo mayor – Sesshomaru, creo haberte enseñado que entrar a un lugar sin llamar a la puerta es de mala educación y tocar es lo correcto – dijo ignorando la pregunta de su hijo. Utilizando cierto tono de amenaza.

- No se intimidó por el tono de su padre ahora mismo le explicaría – también me enseñaste que ignorar una pregunta que te hacen es peor que entrar sin tocar – mencionó firmemente.

- Vaya, ahora el sorprendido era él, su hijo nunca se había comportado así después de haberlo amenazado con ese tono de voz – son asuntos de adultos.

Estoy conciente de ello, y también de que aquí no hay ningún niño.

- Demonios, eso siempre le funcionó, cuando él era un niño y ya no lo era. Miró a su amigo y él comprendió diciendo – yo me retiro, que tengan buena tarde – el hombre se levantó y salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

Sesshomaru, en una semana comenzarás a viajar de nuevo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya se había registrado y entregado las maletas para que las metieran al avión cuando éste llegara, estaba un poco emocionada y asustada a la vez. Siempre soñó con conocer París, pero estar durante su embarazo completamente sola en un país extraño no era su idea de tranquilidad para ella y el bebé. Con ese pensamiento se sentó en el área de espera para embarcar, con su bolso de mano en medio de sus pies y entre sus manos un libro que había comenzado leer hacía tres días y ya iba por la mitad, en verdad que ese nuevo hobby le estaba gustando, además no sabía que era tan rápida leyendo. Algunos minutos después sintió hambre, marcó la página en que quedó, guardó el libro en su bolso, se lo guindó al hombro para caminar por el extenso pasillo en busca de al menos una cafetería y la consiguió. Entró al pequeño lugar y mientras observaba sus opciones, una mano grande se colocó sobre su cadera, asustándola y haciéndola voltear, enfrentándose de nuevo a ese par de orbes de oro. Él estaba allí, parado frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre - aunque en realidad por dentro sentía unos nervios terribles –, orgulloso, altivo… Susurró su nombre por la sorpresa, jamás había imaginado encontrárselo allí, en el aeropuerto internacional, y si estaba ahí era porque salía del país, esta idea la entristeció un poco, pero entonces él preguntó "¿Puedo acompañarte?" rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Ella respondió con un simple "sí" y luego de comprar lo que comerían - comida que pagó Sesshomaru – se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con curiosidad, él se iría y quería por lo menos saber en donde podría encontrar al padre de su hijo en caso de necesitarlo.

Lejos – no quería darle demasiada información.

¿Volverás?

Posiblemente, todo depende de ella.

¿Ella? _"Debí imaginarlo, no va solo, Kikyo lo acompaña"_ – pensó y esto la hizo entristecer un poco.

Sí, ella tomará la decisión, comprendí que es la mujer más importante para mí, e iré donde ella esté.

Creo que has cambiado bastante durante este mes.

La verdad no, ella me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, y mi padre ayudó un poco también.

Espero que les vaya bien y gracias por la comida – se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, de nuevo esas terribles ganas de llorar, no lo soportaba.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bien, ya Kagome se había marchado, en ese momento debía estar en el aeropuerto esperando para abordar el avión, mientras ella descansaba en la habitación que antes le perteneció a su amiga ya que Hiro había insistido en que se cambiara para esa y dejara la que antes ocupaba en el piso inferior, ella al principio no quiso, se sentía como una aprovechada, pero finalmente Kagome misma le había dicho que no le molestaba, que aún más le agradaba la idea, ya que incluso le desagradaba que ahora teniendo el apellido Higurashi se siguiera quedando con la servidumbre, y así fue que aceptó, pero seguía ayudando a su abuela en lo que podía, y precisamente por eso estaba tan cansada, el día anterior había ayudado en la limpieza profunda de la mansión, ya que como ahora también Myoko y Kikyo vivían allí, y la mujer mayor era una maniática de la limpieza. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando el celular que antes también perteneciera a Kagome comenzó a sonar y la despertó.

"Demonios" – dijo para sus adentros, tomó el celular y respondió - ¿Bueno?

Kagome, que suerte encontrarte, pensé que…

- Lo interrumpió – ya se fue Inuyasha, llamas tarde – lo consoló.

¿Sango?

Sí, ella salió de la mansión hace como una hora.

Rayos… ¿Y esta niña dejó el celular?

¿Crees que le sirva de algo en Francia? – preguntó con notable ironía.

Bueno punto – se excusó, pero estaba molesto consigo mismo – diablos, quería despedirla pero… Ni modo, gracias Sango, por cierto…

Dime…

¿Tú tendrás ahora este número?

Sí, Kagome me lo dejó.

Ah, que bueno, ya te hacía falta un celular, Miroku no paraba de preguntarme por ti… Auch – se quejó pues su amigo le lanzó un cojín a la cara – mira, él quiere hablar contigo, te lo comunico.

No Inuyasha – amenazó pero fue en vano, ya tenía el celular en las manos - ¿Sango? – saludó a la chica y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Hola Miroku – saludó también.

Ho, Ho, hola – tartamudeó – Co, co, ¿Cómo estás? – lo hizo de nuevo e Inuyasha no paraba de reír.

Bien… - en verdad le gustaba ese chico, sabía que era un pervertido, pero también que ella era especial para él, ya que con ninguna chica tenía problemas para coquetear y con ella se le dificultaba hasta respirar, lo que le parecía muy dulce – oye… ¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez? – propuso, si ella no daba el primer paso él se quedaría estancado de por vida.

Claro… Me encantaría.

Bueno, cuando puedas me avisas, por ahora debo colgar ¿Me llamarás?

Pero, por supuesto.

Me alegro, nos vemos Miroku – entonces colgó sonriente.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya estaba París y sentía la diferencia horaria, en Tokio debían ser las tres de la tarde, según su reloj de pulsera, mientras allí eran las siete de la mañana, lo supo porque le preguntó a una de las aeromozas antes de bajar del avión. Una vez recogidas sus maletas salió del aeropuerto buscando un taxi y sintió la brisa fresca chocar contra su rostro, y era natural siendo finales de septiembre, ya a mediados del otoño. Pronto un señor le ofreció un taxi, ella le entregó un papel donde su padre le había escrito la dirección del edificio donde quedaba su nuevo apartamento, el hombre amablemente la llevó hasta la dirección y luego le ayudó a subir las maletas al ascensor, ella legaría sola hasta el apartamento.

Entró y metió las maletas, luego lo recorrió, cuando le había dicho su padre estaba completamente amoblado con un estilo muy moderno, a decir verdad, le había encantado solo con entrar. Al principio era un pasillo algo largo, en el cual a ambos lados había una única puerta, al final de éste una pequeña sala de estar, al fondo un enorme ventanal con una vista única, que le dejaba ver los campos verdes, la ciudad y la torre eiffel, al lado izquierdo de la sala vio una especie de portal que conducía a una pequeña cocina, mientas que a la izquierda otra puerta. Entró en esta y descubrió allí una biblioteca. Luego, por curiosidad revisó las otras dos puertas que se hallaban en el pasillo. Primero a la derecha, una habitación pequeña, con su guardarropa y un baño; luego a la izquierda, una habitación un poco más amplia, con un vestier y también un baño incluido, la diferencia era en tamaños y que este tenía una tina, al contrario del anterior; era obvio en cual se quedaría.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rápido se le había pasado un mes allí en París, anteriormente había aprendido francés, pero nunca lo había practicado con juicio, ahora ya era natural, ¡Qué rápido! En ese tiempo había comenzado su nueva "escuela" por decirle de alguna manera, había encontrado una buena ginecóloga con la cual ya había hecho su primera cita y visita para el control de su bebé, no quería perderse de nada, absolutamente de nada, y por cierto, ya pronto tocaba su segunda visita a la doctora Astrid, quien le había parecido muy buena persona, y además una mujer admirable.

Esa tarde de sábado no tenía nada que hacer, así que por el aburrimiento decidió salir a dar un paseo, en el tiempo que llevaba ahí apenas había ido a conocer la torre eiffel, y eso porque quedaba a un par de cuadras. Bajó y el taxi que había llamado ya estaba esperándola, se subió y le pidió al joven hombre que le llevara a algún centro comercial. Aquel era el mismo hombre que le había llevado desde el aeropuerto hasta el edificio, era demasiado joven según su criterio para ser un taxista, habían agradado rápidamente debido a la edad de ambos y el hecho de que él también era japonés, no debía tener más de 22 años, se notaba alto, su cabellera era castaña clara y la llevaba un poco larga, sus ojos eran del mismo tono acaramelado de su cabello y su piel era blanca un poco bronceada, y también era algo atractivo; desde un principio él le había ofrecido su número celular para que cada vez que necesitara de un taxi recurriera a él.

El joven al que ya conocía de nombre, Hakudoshi, la acompañaba ahora por un enorme local comercial a donde la había llevado, y estaba ahora con Kagome porque ella había insistido en que no quería quedarse sola y él terminó por aceptar ya que aún le asustaba un poco estar sola en un país desconocido, aunque por alguna razón sentía que la vigilaban, que desde todas partes la observaban, era extraño y perturbador, aunque a veces se decía a sí misma que exageraba y que quizás era que el embarazo la tenía demasiado sensible. Caminó un poco y consiguió una heladería, esto la contentó, pidió una barquilla de mantecado e inevitablemente recordó de nuevo a Sesshomaru, maldición, desde que había llegado había evitado pensar en él, pero cada tontería se lo recordaba, como odiaba aquello.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Soltó un fuerte suspiro, apenas tenía un mes y ya estaba cansado, había estado una semana en cada lugar. Primero Pekín, Londres, luego Roma, ahora París, ¿A dónde más lo enviaría su padre? Estaba cansado de tanto viajar, era divertido conocer nuevos lugares, pero cada viaje era tan próximo al otro que no le quedaba tiempo de conocer debido al trabajo. Pero no más, llamaría a su padre y daría un alto a eso, además, haberse encontrado con Kagome lo había turbado, ya sabía que se iba del país, pero no sabía que se iría ese día, y tampoco a donde, podía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo, en cualquier maldito rincón, pero no sabía donde. Sacó su nuevo celular y marcó el número de su padre con código internacional hacia Japón, esperó un poco y este luego respondió.

¿Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo te va en París?

Bien padre, muy bien…

¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu llamada? – preguntó, pero si su plan había funcionado, ya sabía que le pediría.

Solo, quería pedirte que me dejes quedar aquí un tiempo, por lo menos una temporada, estoy cansado de tantos viajes. Ya no lo aguanto.

De acuerdo hijo, has estado trabajando muy duro últimamente, te mereces un descanso.

Gracias padre…

No te preocupes hijo, busca donde quedarte, sabes que cuentas con la tarjeta que te di por si la necesitas.

Si ya lo sé, pero también sabes que no me gusta depender tanto de ti. Pero quédate tranquilo que si la necesito la usaré.

De acuerdo, hablamos luego.

Caminaba sin rumbo por un centro comercial que en realidad había llamado mucho su atención por la estructura que tenía, era demasiado extraña según su criterio, aunque quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de arquitectura que no intentaba ser cómoda sino que buscaba atraer por sus múltiples formas geométricas entre ligadas.

Seguía caminando y a la vez maravillándose de la extraña forma de aquel lugar cuando por alguna razón desconocida, en un movimiento dirigió su mirada hacia un punto específico llevándose una enorme sorpresa, una muy desagradable a decir verdad. Pasando frente a él, a un par de metros pasaba Kagome caminando agarrada del brazo con un joven que no conocía, a lo mejor era un francés con el que flirteaba, esa sola idea le revolvió el estómago, se acercó rápidamente con toda la intención de partirle la cara al tipo aquel, pero estando ya a solo un par de pasos de ella, se detuvo, la escuchaba reír, posiblemente de algo que él le decía, cosa que lo hizo sentir aún peor y arrepentirse de su primera idea, pensando ahora que aquel muchacho debiera partirle la cara él.

Se detuvo en seco con la mirada gacha, pensando que aquel hombre quizás era lo que Kagome necesitaba, alguien que la hiciera reír, que la hiciera feliz. No como él que le había provocado dolor, lágrimas y sufrimiento, y él desde que se había dado cuenta de su maldita obsesión por esa mujer, también se dio cuenta que debía buscarla y pedirle perdón por todo, pero justo le sale el viaje, y ahora estaba con otro. Levantó la mirada, quería verla una última vez, pero al hacerlo la vio detenerse y al parecer el joven no estaba con ella ahora y parecía tambalearse. Sintió el tiempo detenerse, no había nadie a su alrededor, solo él y ella a unos metros a punto de desmayarse. Corrió hasta cargarla, se sentó en un banco cercano y la sentó en sus piernas, sosteniéndole el rostro en su hombro y moviéndola ligeramente.

Estaba asustado, y más que eso estaba aterrado, las manos le temblaban y no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Kagome inconciente entre sus brazos, pálida, y su cuerpo estaba helado. De pronto llegó el joven con el que andaba la chica con una par de barquillas de fresa las cuales dejó caer al verla inconciente.

¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó acercándose y arrodillándose junto a ella, hubiera preguntado al joven quien era, pero ya lo sabía perfectamente.

Se desmayó – murmuró con voz ahogada.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasó?

No lo sé idiota, ¿No eras tú el que andaba con ella? – se exasperó al ver que el tipo hacía preguntas estúpidas y no ayudaba en nada, pero el se paró de repente y volvió rápido con un baso de agua con azúcar, entre los dos se la hicieron beber y ella pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos. Él por su parte la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Despertando lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte y cálido abrazo, y el delicioso olor del perfume masculino que usaba Sesshomaru, el mismo que se le había quedado grabado la vez que hicieron el amor – Sesshomaru… - susurró perfectamente audible para él, entonces se separó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo despertar, estaba en su cama pero no sabía como había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era que se iba caminando, de repente se mareó, lo vio todo negro y después, Sesshomaru, su olor, pero ahora sabía que no había sido más que una fantasía, se sentía tan extraño, nunca le había pasado algo como eso, no entendía por qué de repente ese loco sueño cuando en realidad no siente nada por él, es decir, él era el padre de su hijo, pero no significaba nada para ella… ¿Verdad?

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro. Quiso levantarse para buscar un vaso de agua y beberla, sentía además del dolor de cabeza una resequedad en la garganta que le molestaba, pero cuando iba a poner un pie en el suelo la puerta de su habitación, cosa que la asustó sobre manera, le daba miedo pensar que alguien hubiese entrado, ¿Y si la habían violado mientras dormía? Se sintió horrible por un segundo, pero todo acabó en el instante en que reconoció el rostro de quien entraba de entre las sombras en que estaba su apartamento. Seguía sorprendida, pero también agradecida, jamás se imaginó que él estuviera allí, no daba crédito.

- La detuvo en su idea de levantarse, traía en las manos una bandeja con una rica cena que él mismo le había preparado - ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó tomándose el atrevimiento de sentarse a su lado en la cama.

Mejor, creo… Gracias por todo – él no se lo había dicho, pero era más que obvio que él la había llevado hasta allí.

No te preocupes, me siento feliz de poder ayudarte – era sincero, en las pocas veces que la había visto se había enamorado de ella, era increíble, su sonrisa era hermosa, toda ella era perfecta.

- Ahora lo entendía, si bien no tenía mucha experiencia sabía cuando un chico gustaba de ella, y él era uno. Era un joven bastante lindo, lo aceptaba, tal vez podría darse una oportunidad con él. Se acercó, dejó la bandeja a un lado, tomo su rostro entre ambas manos y posicionó sus labios sobre los de él.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo Cuatro -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Aqui esta el 4to capi, espero también sea de su agrado y sigan dejando sus reviews... Espero poder subir el quinto capitulo pronto, todo depende de cuanto me tarde en escribirlo, jijiji... Las kiero muchisisisisisisisisisisimoooooooooooo Nos seguiremos leyendo, cuidense...


	5. Terrible Accidente

Buenas Noches... Aunque después de todo el tiempo ue eh tardado no creo que sean tan "buenas" para mí, jejeje... Y me disculpo por eso pero en verdad eh tenido algunos problemitas personales que me han impedido poder actualizar con mas frecuencia y mucho menos escribir, pero para eesta ocacion e tomado una idea de una amiga, si no les gusta ps me avisan plix... fue que ps, hiciera los capitulos mas cortos para poder bajarlos mas rápido, y asi me tienen con mas frecuencia por aki, pero si prefieron los capi largo y que me tarde un poquito mas ps no tengo problemas!!

Bueh, como siempre mis agradecimientos a las lectoras que me han seguido hasta ahora con el fic, espero que despues de esto no me dejen de leer, sería muy triste para mi =(

*** CONEJA** (uy, bueh, creo que aki hay una confusion, jejeje... bueh, es sobre que Sessho llega al depa de Kag, pero bueh, en este capi se resuelve la dudita jijiji, y ps, seguimos leyendonos, se te aprecia muchisimo, un beso, cuidate)

** * sonia sandria** (uy, lo primero que me dijiste fue que no me tardara en subir la conti, y me eh tardado muchisisisimo, en verdad disculpa,`pero bueh, ya explique mis motivos, espero me entiendan y sigan leyendo)

** * INUDRASAISAKU** (hulas, q weno q te halla gustado el capi, muchas gracias por tu review)

** * Isuldory** (gracias por tus comentarios positivos hacerca de la historia, espero este capi cumpla tus espectativas)

** * Angie 1791** (el que paso con Sesshomaru, se resolverá más adelante, aún no eh colocado lo que paso por su mente que le hizo dejar a Kagome en brazos del otro. Si, él la atendió cuando se maro en el centro comercial. De nuevo sí, fue el taxista a quien besó... Jejeje, y que weno que seas de Vzla. Somos vecinas, jejeje, bueh, espero sigas leyendo, se te aprecia)

** * wiiixx** (muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones, siempre tan oportuna, jejeje... y ps el del final si es el taxista, jejeje, pero igual en este capi se aclara)

** * flordecerezo** (jejeje, si que eres impaciente, jejeje... pero bueh, te entiendo, y tranqui, que poco a poco irán sucediendo las cosas)

** * Dark-ekin** (ps como que sip, jejeje... y ps, ya veremos que hace nuestro querido Sessho)

*** AllySan** (oie, nos es por nada, pero ella tambien se merece ser feliz y si el idiota de Sessho no es bueno para ella debe de darse una oportunidad con alguien más, o al menos eso pienso, jejeje... bueh, nos seguimos leyendo, chaito)

*** AmoaSesshy** (si, muy lindo seria, pero bueh, ya veremos que sucede =( )

** * Kat Uzumaki Uchiha** (hola, gracias por leer la historia y espero la sigas leyendo, hasta luego)

** * azulceleste** (oie, grax por seguirme en el fic y espero lo sigas haciendo, tambien grax por tus reviews)

**Capitulo 5:** Terrible Accidente.

Después que se separó de sus labios vio la sorpresa en sus lindos ojos castaños, le sonrió de manera sincera y él le correspondió, aunque seguía sorprendido, eso se le veía tan lindo a su rostro juvenil que le causó una ternura increíble la cual expresó mordiendo su labio inferior en una media sonrisa que a él le pareció muy sensual "yo…" – él quería decir algo pero no le salía la voz "no te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada Haku" – le dijo ella al tiempo de poner su cabeza en el regazo de él, se sentía tan extraña así, nunca tuvo un novio legal. Mientras tanto Hakudoshi se sentía flotar, jamás se imaginó que ella pudiera darle una oportunidad, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Sesshomaru y también del niño en camino, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Eso no importaba, pero lo sabía, la conocía como a la palma de su mano, la conoció incluso antes de verla por primera vez, ese era su trabajo, conocerla, cuidarla, protegerla, estar pendiente de que nada le pasara, pero en cuanto la vio por primera vez y ella le dedicó esa sonrisa hermosa, quedó completamente babeado por ella, no sabía como explicarlo, simplemente sucedió.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en aquella posición, él no se atrevía a hablar, y ella no tenía nada que decir, solo se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro desde la posición en que estaban, así, después de un rato Kagome se atrevió a murmurar.

¿Me dirás en que trabajas? Porque sinceramente nunca creí eso de que fueras taxista – comentó.

- Sonrió y respondió – soy abogado – respondió - ¿Pero como te diste cuenta?

No lo sé, simplemente te ves muy trabajador, dedicado, joven, enérgico… Como para ser un taxista.

La verdad es que mi cuñado es taxista, pero enfermó y como su auto ya está viejo no se puede dejar sin prender un solo día porque al siguiente no prende.

Vaya, ahora entiendo – se sentó quedando a su lado – y… ¿Por qué seguías buscándome cuando te llamaba?

Tenía que darle vueltas al carro un rato y siempre me llamabas justo entonces, además – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso – quería seguir viéndote.

Gracias, eres muy lindo Haku, tan tierno… Como me gustaría haberte conocido mucho antes – murmuró entristeciendo la mirada.

No te pongas triste, por favor – le pidió acariciando su mejilla – nada podría separarme ahora de ti si me dieras una oportunidad, haría todo por hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

A pesar de no conocerte mucho, no pondría en duda tu palabra, pero quiero que vayamos despacio ¿Sí? Como toda pareja normal.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Terminaba de arreglarse, llevaba un vestido azul eléctrico que le llegaba a las rodillas debido a que estaban ya en pleno otoño y por las noches en París podía hacer mucho frío, aunque por delante tenía un escote algo pronunciado y se amarraba del cuello. Llevaba unas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto, y el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo dejando su flequillo en la frente adornando su lindo rostro. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo y se asustó de ver que ya comenzaba a notarse la pansita, tendría que comenzar a comprar ropa de maternidad, ahora que lo pensaba más que susto sentía emoción, ya quería que su bebé llegara, tenerlo en sus brazos, poder abrazarlo.

Oye Kag, ¿Sucede algo? Estás como distraída – comentó con picardía Alice - ¿Acaso pensando en Haku?

Tonta – le dijo a su nueva amiga y compañera en la escuela – estaba pensando en que comienza a notarse la pansita y lo lindo que será cuando pueda tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos – comentó ahora soñadora la joven mujer.

¿Cuándo piensas hablarme del padre de esa criatura? Nunca le has mencionado – comentó inocentemente.

Él, no vale la pena, yo solo quiero olvidarlo y poder encontrar mi felicidad.

¿Y él ni siquiera sabe de tu embarazo? – preguntó sorprendida.

No. Solo estuvimos una vez, jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza que posiblemente este embaraza. Tampoco creo que le importe mucho, ya que, nuestro noviazgo era por conveniencia – explicaba.

¿En serio? – preguntó con sorpresa.

Sí, pero te contaré en otro momento ¿De acuerdo? Ahora no porque Haku debe estar por llegar y… - entonces sonó el timbre – se quedaría la historia a medias, ¡Lo ves!

Jum… Bueno.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, Alice se quedó en la sala y Kagome fue a abrirle la puerta a Hakudoshi recibiéndolo con un corto beso en los labios. Él se sorprendió por aquello, pero le dijo lo hermosa que se veía esa noche en particular, lo que hizo sonrojar a la aludida y sonreír de emoción a la amiga de ésta. Finalmente Kagome se fue del brazo con Hakudoshi y este la llevó a un restaurante, que si bien no era demasiado lujoso, se sentía un ambiente muy acogedor que era capaz de hacer sentir a sus clientes como en casa. El joven había pedido que por favor los llevaran a una mesa cerca de la pequeña tarima, cosa que no había sido difícil ya que aún era muy temprano para que comenzara a llegar la gente. Al principio solo pidieron un par de cócteles, apenas para empezar la noche, ya que en una rato podrían pedir la entrada ya así para cuando pidieran el plato fuerte ya habría llegado la música en vivo que ponían todos los fines de semana, para comer con la amena música sonando.

Esperaron alrededor de hora y media y nada que llegaba, así que pidieron su comida. Apenas cuando iban saliendo fue que el grupo llegó y se quedaron un poco decepcionados. Al salir de allí ya no tenían nada planeado, así que Hakudoshi, que conocía más decidió llevarla a un lugar que él consideraba hermoso, era un parque natural en medio de la ciudad, extremadamente extenso. Hakudoshi la llevó a una zona poblada de árboles, pero que en el centro tenía un claro, parecía que estuvieran en un bosque, perdidos. De pronto el joven la hizo sentarse y miraron juntos el atardecer, cosa que le causó mucha nostalgia ya que la única vez que se sintió a gusto con Sesshomaru había sido en un lugar muy parecido, también viendo el atardecer, para luego hacer el amor como nunca; pero, ahora se encontraba lejos de él, sin saber en que parte del mundo se encontraba, sintiéndose tan mal por ocultarle en secreto que esperaban un hijo, juntos.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Se sentía deprimido, nunca se sintió así, solo quería poder quitarse de encima el peso que le estorbaba para poder buscar su felicidad, ya que al parecer Kagome había encontrado la suya por su parte, y él no era nadie para impedirle ser feliz, sería muy egoísta de su parte.

En ese momento caminaba triste por un parque, pensando en lo parecido que este era a aquel donde había llevado a Kagome para hacerle el amor sobre la hierva. Ahora ese recuerdo le invadía la cabeza a cada momento, mientras él intentaba parar de pensar en la chica, pero era imposible, en todos lados la veía, como precisamente en ese momento creía verla. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol junto al joven con que la había visto aquella vez en el Centro comercial, volteó la mirada pero luego sintió la necesidad de volver a mirar para darse cuenta de una vez por todas que ella no estaba allí, que solo estaba en su mente y era un espejismo, pero no, ahí seguía. Intentó pellizcarse, pero nada hacía que desapareciera, entonces aceptó que ésta vez era real.

Se quedó embelezado con lo bella que estaba, su cabello negro algo más largo, llegando a sus caderas, su cuerpo tenía más forma, se veía más mujer y no estaba tan delgada, quizás la última vez que la vio no lo notó por el susto que se llevó al verla caer inconciente. Quiso por una vez ser la mitad de lo valiente y fuerte que aparentaba ser. Quería acercarse pero de nuevo no se lo permitió a si mismo, simplemente se quedó allí parado mirándola fijamente.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ahora el atardecer había culminado y un hermoso cielo estrellado los cubría, no podía quitar la mirada del cielo hasta que vio una estrella fugaz y se lo informó a Hakudoshi, luego ambos pidieron un deseo. Al terminar de pedir su deseo Kagome sintió una insistente mirada sobre ella, volteó a mirar a todos lados, pero no encontraba la molesta mirada sobre ella, incluso Hakudoshi se preocupó y preguntó que le ocurría, ella solo atinó a decir que no sucedía nada, y que solo sentía que alguien la observaba. Ya harta se puso de pie y se dio vuelta encontrándoselo de nuevo frente a frente, con sus ojos dorados esta vez arrepentidos fijos en ella. ¿Cuándo había llegado a París? ¿Sabía él que ella estaba allí? ¡Demonios! Se sentía como una estúpida intentando responder preguntas que quizás solo podría resolver preguntándolas a él.

Tragó saliva mientras recordaba el loco sueño que había tenido la ocasión en que se desmayó. Volvió a sentirse débil, como si fueran a flaquearle las piernas, pero no lo hicieron.

Después de todo su deseo se volvió realidad, su deseo a la estrella fugaz había sido tan breve y claro "deseo volver a verle pronto" y ahí estaba, ¿O era acaso una visión? No podía serlo, se veía tan real. Para averiguarlo se acercó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de él, olvidándose repentinamente de Hakudoshi. Una vez frente al cuerpo masculino e imponente se atrevió a extender su brazo y lograr alcanzar con su delicada y fina mano, la mejilla masculina tan suave.

¿Qué haces aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Vivo aquí - respondió sencillamente.

¿Por qué? – seguía preguntando.

No lo sé, trampas del destino.

Yo… - iba a decir algo pero su celular sonó, una llamada internacional, lo supo al ver la pantalla. Respondió y era su padre – bien, estoy bien – respondió a la pregunta hecha.

_Hija, es necesario que vuelvas a Japón lo más pronto posible _– dijo Hiro.

¿Qué? – preguntó casi enojada.

_Se que estás saliendo con un joven Japonés residenciado en Francia, y no quiero esa clase de relación para ti _– antes de que dijera algo continuó – _y si no vienes por las buenas te mandaré traer por las malas… Tú eliges. _

¿Para cuando? – preguntó fastidiada.

_Mañana mismo si es posible. _

¡Estás loco! ¿No es así?

_No, y ya sabes o te vienes o te traigo _– comentó antes de colgar, pero justo cuando iba a hablarle a Sesshomaru fue el celular de éste que sonó.

- Al terminar de hablar ambos se miraron extrañados, ya sabían para que había sido la llamada del otro - ¿No se te hace raro esto?

Sí, y no me gusta nada – dijo con sinceridad.

Kagome… Yo se que me quieres lo más lejos posible de ti, así que… Si tú lo prefieres, yo me desapareceré, no iré a Japón.

¿Dónde irás? – preguntó con preocupación.

Eso no importa. Lo importante es que tú estés bien, y si para eso yo debo desaparecer de tu vida, así será.

"Pero yo no quiero eso" – decía una voz en su mente, pero para disimular aquel pensamiento prefirió decir – creo que lo mejor es ver que quieren con nosotros antes de tomar conclusiones erróneas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En el camino desde París hasta Tokio ambos habían hablado acerca de la situación y habían llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez sus padres nunca tuvieron la intención de romper el dichoso compromiso sino que se unieran por cuenta propia, pero al no lograrlo volverían de nuevo al plan inicial, y no sabían la razón que tenían ni el porvenir que les esperaba.

Una vez en tierra Japonesa una limosina los esperaba a ambos y Houyo era su conductor. El camino fue lento según la opinión de ambos al ir tan silenciosos. Cuando ya faltaba poco más de media hora de camino para llegar a la mansión Higurashi, lugar donde habían sido citados, vieron algunas luces que cegaban justo al frente como si vinieran precisamente directo hacia ellos, y por las altas horas de la noche no se veía nada más. Houyo se vio obligado, para evitar un accidente mayor, a cruzar por completo el volante hacia la izquierda provocando que el vehículo diera vueltas colina abajo por un precipicio hasta quedar detenido por el tronco de un enorme árbol, y luego estallara para finalmente prenderse en llamas.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo Cinco -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Antes de que me maten, jejeje... Ya tengo casi listo el proximo capi, pero les dejare un para de dias para subirlo para que me dejen reviews, mientrs más dejen más rápido actualizaré.. ¿Les parece un buen trato? Bueno, nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto..._


	6. Miedo de Perderte

Aki estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap de esta historia... Espero les agrade, aunque debo de advertirles que es algo trágico y triste... Bueh, al menos a mi me lo pareció...

Como siempre mis más sinceros agradecimientos a aquellas personitas que dedican un poco de su tiempo a segurime en esta aventura que emprendi al comenzar a publicar este fic... Y muchisimas gracias a aquellos que también, a parte de leer me dejan sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz leerlos...

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:...

***( ** _Angie1791 _**-**_dark-ekin_ **-**_ sonia sandria _**- **_ flordexereso _**-** _ Isuldory _**-** _ sol y luna 0428_ **- **_wiiixx_**- **_azulceleste _**- **_ Leth Nekoi_ **)***

Sin más que agregar, aki les dejo el capi, espero lo disfruten..

**Capitulo 6:** Miedo de Perderte…

Estaban reunidos en la clínica muchísima gente, familia, amigos, periodistas de prensa y también de la televisora, no por nada eran de familias muy adineradas y con empresas de nombres resaltantes. Houyo había muerto, sin embargo Sesshomaru por proteger a Kagome la había cubierto con su cuerpo y a pesar de estar vivo se encontraba en deterioradas condiciones físicas, además de estar inconciente. Por otro lado Kagome no había recibido mucho daño físico, pero el fuerte golpe causó la perdida de su hijo, lo que había sido informado a los familiares que no sabían nada de dicho embarazo, y al igual que Sesshomaru, la chica estaba inconciente, nadie sabía darles información sobre cuando podrían despertar. Decían que los golpes habían sido muy fuertes y encima la explosión e incendio.

Ambos jóvenes poseían grabes quemadas, cortes y raspones, y aunque él tuviera peor condición física por protegerla, ella había tenido más daño psicológico y emocional, a causa de la pérdida aún inconciente de su hijo, pero que su cuerpo ya sentía.

En la sala de espera, Sango se encontraba muy nerviosa, de sus ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas, se sentía culpable. Si ella hubiera decidido ir con ella a París a lo mejor esto no habría pasado, o al menos eso pensaba ella en su sentimiento de culpa. Miroku, que también estaba allí por fin se atrevió a acercarse a ella para consolarla, abrazándola cariñosamente y dejándola llorar en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su sedosa melena castaña.

Tranquila mi bella Sango, ella estará bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada – le decía suavemente al oído para que nadie más escuchara.

¡Ay! Miroku, yo no estaría tan segura de eso…

Por su puesto que no Sango – dijo ahora la voz apagada de Inuyasha, que a pesar de siempre tener tantos problemas con su hermano, lo amaba, era sangre de su sangre – ambos van a estar bien, tienen que estarlo.

Inútil fe – comentó ahora la chillona voz de Kikyo apareciendo tras de Inuyasha – yo solo deseo que Kagome se vaya al mismísimo infierno.

Pero esa decisión no la tomas tú, ni mucho menos tu amado Satán, sino Dios, sólo él puede decir si Kagome y Sesshomaru merecen seguir viviendo, cosa que yo creo merecen – defendió Miroku.

Veamos quien gana – murmuró coqueta antes de seguir caminando en dirección a un baño.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, sobre lo que se encontraba acostada no era exactamente la cosa más cómoda que había sentido, el dolor era fuerte y penetrante en todo el cuerpo, quería ya no sentirlo. Con pesadez logró abrir los ojos y lo que vio la sorprendió. Estaba en una habitación de clínica, pero no sabía como rayos había llegado allí, o por qué razón. Pronto vio entrar un doctor.

Que bueno que despierta señora, su familia ha estado muy angustiada.

¿Qué pasó?

Tuvieron un accidente, era de noche y un camión iba sin frenos, intentó pasar un vehículo pequeño para no llevárselo por delante, justo pasaba la limosina en que usted iba, el chofer tuvo como primer impulso lanzar el vehículo por un barranco, dieron muchas vueltas, finalmente estalló y aquí están.

- Se asustó ante el relato, a decir verdad el hombre era bastante tenebroso, de ojos y cabello negro, piel castaña y sonrisa extraña, algo malévola. No lo sabía pero ese hombre no le daba buena espina - ¿Qué sucedió con Houyo y Sesshomaru?

El chofer murió, al parecer no llevaba su cinturón de seguridad – esto aterró aún más a la chica, pobre Houyo, un joven tan dulce y bueno, mira que morir de esa manera – y su prometido…

Él no es mi prometido – sentenció ahogadamente – pero ¿Qué sucedió con él?

Está en coma, hace tres semanas que están ustedes dos aquí, y eres la primera en despertar. Afuera están algunos familiares, ¿Quiere ver a alguien en especial?

Sango, quiero ver a Sango – pidió, debía comprobar si todo lo que ese hombre había dicho era cierto, ya que no le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

Después que Sango entró estuvieron un rato saludándose, una aún llorosa Sango que abrazó con fuerza a su amiga pidiéndole disculpas por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa, y una Kagome nerviosa, aterrada de que lo dicho por aquel doctor fuera verdad, deseaba que solo fuera un doctor con la fantasía reprimida de ser actor o comediante y todo lo que le había dicho era una broma, que Houyo y Sesshomaru estaban bien; pero no fue así, le preguntó a su amiga sobre que era lo que había pasado en el accidente, pero ella solo le dijo lo mismo que aquel tenebroso médico.

Kagome se mantuvo asombrada y nerviosa pero medio tranquila, solo hasta que la peor de todas las noticias le fue dada, había perdido a su hijo, y no solo con eso toda su familia, la familia de Sesshomaru y por si fuera poco, la prensa, se había enterado. Además de eso, los padres de ella y su prometido habían acosado tanto a Inuyasha como a Sango y le habían sacado información sobre el padre del niño, finalmente lograron sus cometidos, y los acosados tuvieron que decir la verdad de lo que sabían.

En verdad lo siento muchísimo Kagome, se que debí permanecer callada pero no pude, lo siento… - decía Sango con la cabeza recostada de la camilla y sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas.

No te preocupes Sango, no tienes culpa, era lo mejor – decía tristemente, le deparaba un futuro cercano algo atropellado – en fin, ¿Cómo sigue Sesshomaru?

Él sigue en coma, inconciente… Nada que quiere despertar, los doctores dicen que posiblemente recibió un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza que afectó alguna zona del cerebro que le hace seguir inconciente, pero que tienen la esperanza que despierte.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La esperanza de que Sesshomaru realmente despertara se desvanecía cada día un poco más, ya tenía tres meses en coma. Kagome se sentía tan culpable de verlo así, siempre dormido que no podía evitar visitarlo casi a diario y, aunque supiera que él no la escuchaba, se quedaba un rato a su lado hablándole, como si pudiera escucharla. Nunca había hablado de nada importante, siempre de lo que había hecho durante el día o cosas por las que discutía con su padre. En ocasiones se sentía tan mal que no podía evitar llorar, y ese día en especial era uno de esos. El frío apretaba más que nunca debido a que comenzaba el invierno, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla grueso en color negro, unas botas de invierno de cuero en el mismo color, una sencilla blusa fucsia que marcaba sus perfectas curvas y encima una chaqueta blanca de piel, muy hermosa que tapaba gran parte de su blusa.

Se sentó en la silla que siempre ocupaba al lado de la camilla, lo miró algunos minutos sintiendo como siempre esa culpa que la embargaba. Pasó su delicada mano por el fino rostro del joven en una suave caricia, mientras que las lágrimas se derramaban de nuevo por sus mejillas. Sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar, y como si él pudiera verla, ocultó su rostro de él, apenada, mientras aunque inútilmente le contaba lo que sucedía.

Sesshomaru… ¿Recuerdas que te conté que tu padre puso en mis manos toda decisión que tuviera que ver contigo?... – hizo una pausa algo dramática – quieren desconectarte… Y yo sé que es lo mejor porque así en las condiciones en que estás, sufres, pero… No quiero que te vayas para siempre.

- Entró a la habitación llamando la atención de la joven presente – señorita, eh hablado con Yashamaru-sama, él me ha pedido que desconecte a su hijo, que no quiere que siga sufriendo, pero… Solo si usted lo permite – preguntó el mismo hombre que la había atendido a ella.

- Miró de nuevo a Sesshomaru evocando el único recuerdo bonito que tenía con él – no, no doctor, no quiero que lo desconecte.

Entiendo su posición, pero entienda un poco la él, este hombre debe estar sufriendo, está muerto en vida.

Lo sé, y quizás suene un poco egoísta al decirlo así pero, lo necesito. No puedo, y si se supone que se debe respetar mi decisión, entonces no lo va a hacer ¿Me entiende?

Si señorita, con su permiso… - dijo antes de salir.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Un mes más había pasado y la desesperación de Kagome crecía al paso de los días, por su parte Sango había comenzado a salir con Miroku, se llevaban muy bien, y él había dejado de lado sus vicios, además que ya no era un mujeriego. Kagome estaba feliz por ellos, pero no podía evitar estar siempre desanimada, y al menos sus amigos estaban con ella apoyándola. Inuyasha salía ahora con Kikyo, decía que no la tomaba en serio y que solo era un juego, que solo quería sus servicios, pero con el paso de los días que duraba la relación, se veía más animado con ella, y ella había dejado un poco su oficio. A todos les estaba yendo genial, incluso a sus padres que habían decidido comenzar a vivir juntos como el matrimonio que seguían siendo, todos menos ella. Se sentía terrible, y Sesshomaru ni señales de vida, de no ser por ese horrendo aparato.

Aquella tarde le tocaba hacerle visita a Sesshomaru a la clínica, pero estaba tan desanimada que no quería ni salir de la cama. El teléfono acababa de sonar, pero fue Inuyasha quien respondió, luego de eso todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Kagome… Vamos, anímate – decía Inuyasha sentado a su lado y acariciando su cabello ondulado y azabache.

No puedo Inuyasha, no sabes lo desesperante que es verlo todos los días en esa cama sin hacer nada, es como verlo muerto, y me duele.

Te enamoraste de él ¿No es así?

No lo sé, no sé y es más desesperante aún – respondió agachando la mirada.

¿Por qué no vas y le dices que lo amas?

De nada serviría, él no podrá escucharme…

Pero díselo, ¿Sabes lo importante que es para una persona que le digan que lo quieren?

Sí, lo sé.

Entonces vete ya – le dijo y ella finalmente le hizo caso.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Llegó a la clínica, ya las enfermeras y doctores la conocían, pero a pesar del tiempo ella seguía sintiendo desconfianza por aquel doctor de apellido Nagata, el primero que vio cuando despertó del accidente. Entró a la habitación 799 en el séptimo piso, que era donde estaba Sesshomaru, todo seguía igual, él estaba profundamente dormido, con su respiración tranquila y acompasada, ya comenzaba a extrañar la mirada dorada y arrogante que en ocasiones la veían fijamente, sus divertidas discusiones, sus labios carnosos abrirse aunque fuera solo para meterse con ella. Se sentó como siempre a su lado y entre sus manos tomó una de él, dándole leves caricias.

- Lo miró al rostro – Te extraño… - murmuró apenas – es horrible verte así, me siento impotente. Mientras tú estás ahí, inconciente, yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte – soltó un suspiro de cansancio, tenía unas enormes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos hinchados - ¿Sabes algo? Creo que te quiero, a pesar de todo… Bueno, otra cosa que nunca te dije es que, íbamos a tener un hijo, pero en el accidente lo perdí. Y ese pequeño ser que crecía en mi vientre, nuestro hijo, creo que plantó en mi cierto cariño hacia ti, después de todo eras su padre… Ahora, tengo miedo de perderte – bajó la mirada, un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Lo siento… - murmuró una voz masculina.

- No podía ser, esa voz… Levantó la mirada y ahí estaban, ese par de orbes doradas mirándola tristes y comprensivos – Sesshomaru…

No lo sabía – se disculpó – jamás imaginé que pudieras quedar embarazada tan pronto – seguía disculpándose. Al ver que ella no decía nada por la sorpresa, le dijo – yo también te quiero Kagome – llevó su mano hasta la barbilla de la chica – eres tan hermosa, tan única, no sé como pude ser tan imbécil y ciego.

Yo tampoco lo sé – pudo decir al fin y una risita escapó de sus labios en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo Seis -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Bien... Aki ta el sexto capitulo de esta historia, espero les halla gustado, a pesar de que muchas tenían expectativas completamente distintas.... Pero no se desanimen que esta parejita seguramente tendrán otros hijos más adelante.. Aki les dejo este cap y les aseguro que el próximo viene pronto ya que eh adelantado un poco en carnavales... Se les quiere mucho... Nos estamos leyendo... _

_Att: WibBlack_


	7. ¿Las Pases?

Wenas, wenas... aki toy de nuevo con la actualizacion de Compromiso por Conveniencia. Si bien no eh tardado tanto como antes en actualizar si me eh tardado más de lo que esperaba, tenía pesado bajarlo el jueves pasado pero no tuve intenet ese día y el viernes tuve que salir después de llegar de clases y llegue el viernes muy tarde!! Ayer tampoco hubo interenet, pero Gracias a Dios hoy si me ha llegado la conexion aunque un pokito tarde, y eh podido actualizar! Bueno, espero les siga gustando el fic, pronto es que las cosas se prondran interesantes!

De nuevo gracias a todas las chicas que aun me siguen en el fic, y mis agradecimientos especiales a todas aquellas que siempre dejan sus reviews y coemntarios... En verdad que me hacen muy feliz...

( Isuldory - sonia sandria - azulceleste - kellyndrin - dark-ekin - AllySan - sol y luna 0428 - flordecerezo - wiiixx - Angie1791 - shadowandsesshomaru)

En verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios... Sin más que agregar, aquí les dejo el septimo capitulo de este fic.!

**Capitulo 7:** ¿Las Pases?…

Ya estaba harta de él, cuando estaba en el hospital había sido tan lindo, tan dulce, pero ahora había vuelto a ser ese joven frío y sin expresiones que conoció a los quince, casi cuatro años atrás. Sentía que le había mentido, que todo lo que le había dicho apenas despertó había sido una vulgar mentira, y eso le dolía. A veces sentía el impulso de preguntarle que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella, si seguía jugando con ella, pero tenía miedo, si lo hacía el descubriría que ella lo amaba y si él no sentía lo mismo la lastimaría más de lo que ya había hecho, y no quería eso, prefería dejar las cosas como estaban. Comprometidos de nuevo por culpa de ambos padres, siempre peleando, aunque debía admitir que no había vuelto a saber de algún engaño, incluso su padre había contratado a alguien para que lo siguiera, y según ese hombre Sesshomaru se había portado perfectamente los últimos dos meses, eso debía de significar algo ¿o no? Pero seguían las riñas y peleas, aún recordaba la primera…

_Él tenía dos semanas fuera del hospital, hasta ese momento aún no lo había vuelto a ver, y debía admitir que estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía que sucedería, si algo cambiaría después de lo que se habían dicho en la clínica. _

_Su padre y el señor Yashamaru habían programado un almuerzo donde solo estarían ellos cuatro, los dos padres con sus dos hijos, y ya se imaginaba para qué, pero iba más por verlo que por hacerle caso a su padre. Al llegar al sitio ya Yashamaru y Sesshomaru los esperaban, ellos dos solo se miraban y no decían nada, mientras sus padres hablaban como si ellos no estuvieran. Aunque al rato, como vieron que ellos no tenían ni la más mínima intención de dirigirse la palabra, tuvieron que intervenir. _

_Kagome, Sesshomaru ¿No se preguntan por qué los trajimos aquí? _

_No lo sé, pero lo imagino – contestó secamente Sesshomaru a su padre._

_Pues, si imaginaban que es por el compromiso están en lo correcto. _

_¿Podrían decir de una buena vez que demonios es lo que quieren de nosotros? Ya no aguanto esto, que el compromiso, que lo deshacen, que cuando rehago mi vida lo vuelven a hacer ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntaba frustrada Kagome, hacía mucho que no sabía de Hakudoshi ni de Alice. _

_Planes que no dieron resultado con ustedes, pero si por las buenas no se pudo, será por las malas. _

_De acuerdo, pero ¿Para qué quieren comprometernos? No lo entiendo, que acaso no quieren vernos felices ¿Es eso? – seguía preguntando Kagome. _

_- ¿Qué acaso ella pensaba que él no podía hacerla feliz? ¿Acaso esas lágrimas que ella derramaba aquel día en que despertó fueron solo por culpa? Aquello le dolió, le dolió demasiado, había vuelto entregar sus sentimientos en vano, pero al menos a esta, aunque ella no lo quisiera, iba a pasar el resto de su vida atada a él. _

_Es algo que solo podremos decirles cuando ya estén casados, antes no. _

_¿Y eso será cuando? – preguntó seco Sesshomaru._

_Lo antes posible, pero como hay que seguir con un patrón de pasos para seguir con las formalidades, esperaremos al menos tres meses. En el transcurso de este tiempo se hará público su noviazgo, luego el compromiso y finalmente se casarán… Si alguien pregunta porqué tanto apuro, simplemente deben decir que… _

_No lo digan, es repulsivo – comentó Sesshomaru que ya sabía lo que vendría, y también, inconcientemente, lastimó a Kagome. _

_Al salir del lugar, en vez de irse padre con hijo, se fueron Yashamaru y Hiro en un auto, mientras que Kagome y Sesshomaru en otro. Ese mismo día debían dar a conocer de su noviazgo al público, según órdenes de sus padres. Para ello se dirigieron al centro comercial de la zona más importante de toda la ciudad, donde por lo general estaban los reporteros esperando por una noticia fresca que les diera un buen porcentaje de las ganancias al día siguiente. _

_Caminaron un rato tomados de la mano, y haciendo como se divirtieran juntos. Sesshomaru en ocasiones besaba la mejilla de la chica, quien inconcientemente se sonrojaba como tonta, según lo que ella pensaba, y se sonreía por inercia. _

_Pronto captaron la atención de un par de fotógrafos, y fue momento, de que haciendo como si no se hubiesen dado por enterados, Sesshomaru besara a Kagome en los labios, dándoles a aquellos hombres una buena toma y continuando como si nada para luego retirarse. La discusión llegó cuando estaban en el auto de vuelta a la mansión Higurashi. _

_¿Tenías que besarme en público? – preguntó algo enojada. _

_¿Prefieres que te bese en privado? – respondió con una pregunta en tono pícaro sin quitar su atención de la vía. _

_Idiota… Quise decir que… No era necesario ese beso – seguía actuando molesta. _

_Bien pudiste no responder al beso – le dijo calmadamente. _

_Hay que lindo, que bastante se va a creer… Una novia negándole un beso a su novio… Por favor Sesshomaru, así quien creería el cuento. _

_- Detuvo el auto a un lado de la vida y la miró directamente a los labios, así se acercó a ella para besarla. _

_- Puso sus manos en el pecho masculino para alejarlo - ¿Qué crees que haces? _

_Quiero besar a mi novia, ¿No es que no puedes negarme un beso si lo quiero? _

_Solo en público idiota… Y no te acostumbres – le dijo empujándolo y volteando la mirada hacia la ventana. Él solo había reído un poco por su reacción para volver de nuevo al camino._

Desde ese momento, recordaba que Sesshomaru, cada vez que estaban en público y se le presentaba la ocasión el le rebaba un beso o dos en una misma tarde. Ella debido a la presencia de tanta gente conocida, o por lo menos, tanta gente que los conocían, y sabían de su compromiso, se veía en la obligación de responder a estos, aunque a decir verdad no era que realmente le molestara que él lo hiciera; al contrario, comenzaba a gustarle. Aunque nunca fueron besos muy pasionales, algunos roces y besos suaves, tampoco podían dar un espectáculo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Los dos hombres sentados uno junto al otro en la barra de un fino y elegante bar de de la ciudad, llevaban ya un par de tragos cada uno, y aún después de un rato ninguno se dirigía la palabra. Ambos sabían sobre que iban a hablar esa noche, solo que se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, quizás intentando predecir el futuro, que a pesar de todo el poder que ambos poseían, era algo imposible. Pero si querían salvar a sus hijos esa era la única forma que tenían de hacerlo, solo esperaban que resultara el plan, de no ser así, probablemente perderían a sus hijos como los recordaban.

Entonces ¿Si crees que pueda funcionar?

No lo sé… - respondió aún pensativo el hombre de los cabellos plateados – lo que pienso ahora es que quizás debimos comenzar antes con esto, así ellos tendrían más tiempo. Pero no creo que seis meses sean suficientes.

¿Dices que crees que los perderemos? – más que una pregunta había sido una afirmación, una muy dolorosa.

Aunque me duela decirlo, sí… Ambos son tan orgullosos que aunque lleguen a enamorarse, les costará mucho admitirlo antes de seis meses de casados.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Las dos jóvenes salieron en un deportivo nuevo que Hiro había comprado a Kagome, obviamente compró también uno a Kikyo y otro a Sango. Eran tres escarabajos Volkswagen descapotables último modelo, el de la menor en color lila, el de Sango en color rosa y el de Kikyo rojo. Se dirigieron a un club a las afueras de la ciudad, uno que por cierto era muy costoso y solo podían entrar personas importantes. Pensaban encontrarse con Sesshomaru, Miroku e Inuyasha, ya que su padre y el señor Yashamaru habían opinado (casi ordenado) que debían pasar más tiempo juntos y a solas, no solo por apariencias sino también para que se conocieran un poco más. Y que mejor lugar que ese donde no dejaban entrar periodistas.

A llegar al estacionamiento pudieron reconocer el vehículo de Sesshomaru, pero les sorprendió ver también el de Kikyo, ¿Qué hacía ella allí? No lo sabía, pero ya pronto lo sabrían. Bajaron del carro y llevaban con ellas un bolso donde tenían sus toallas, sus trajes de baño, bloqueador, cámara fotográfica y otros implementos que probablemente ni siquiera utilizarían.

Caminaban despacio y con estilo por todo el club, llevándose las miradas de los pocos socios que estaban allí a esa hora de un viernes, aunque seguramente en un par de horas el lugar estaría repleto de hombre y mujeres tanto de sus edades como de otras más avanzadas. Encontraron solo a Sesshomaru y a Miroku sentados en unas tumbonas con un vaso térmico cada uno en sus manos que seguramente contendrían algún licor.

Sango saludó rápidamente a Sesshomaru para luego sentarse en medio de las piernas de Miroku que ahora era su novio. Mientras que Kagome comenzó por besar la mejilla de su amigo, no pensaba ni siquiera saludar a Sesshomaru pero él la miró expectante con una ceja levantada, así que decidió al menos repetir lo que había hecho con Miroku, solo que él volteó el rostro besándola en los labios y la agarró por el cuello para que no pudiera alejarse, por el contrario le cayó encima y él profundizó el beso.

Podía sentir el sabor a Ron que Sesshomaru llevaba en su boca, estaba concentrado, como si lo estuviera bebiendo puro, al principio la mareó, pero enseguida le pareció exquisito y respondió al beso. Cuando él finalmente le soltó y pensaba levantarse la ató a su cuerpo con sus piernas por la cintura. Kagome le miraba asustada ¿Qué le pasaba? Él nunca actuaba así. Mientras todo esto pasaba, Sango y Miroku miraban la escena completamente estupefactos.

No te asustes… Eres mi novia ¿o no? Mejor dicho, mí prometida… ¿Es tan malo que desee besarte?

No es malo, si fuéramos a casarnos por amor, pero no es así… Suéltame – se quejaba intentando zafarse.

Quédate quieta – exclamó elevando el tono de voz.

No quiero, suéltame – se movía inquieta intentando calmarla.

Déjala Sesshomaru – habló la voz masculina de Inuyasha, algo molesto.

¿Ahora eres su defensor?

Sí, lo soy desde que la conocí en Estados Unidos… Tú no la conoces bien, y no puedes imaginarte lo bella que es esta mujer… Ahora creo que no la merecer, ¡Suéltala!

- La soltó para levantarse y hacerle frente a su hermano menor - ¿Crees que te temo Inuyasha? No seas estúpido…

Maldito imbécil – y soltó el primer golpe haciendo enfurecer a Sesshomaru.

Así comenzó la pelea entre estas dos, un par bestias, cada uno tenía su oportunidad de dar un buen golpe, pero Sesshomaru era notoriamente más fuerte que su hermano menor, así que pronto lo tiró al suelo, y no satisfecho con esto se le lanzó encima sin detenerse, e Inuyasha a parte de defenderse lograba dar también un par de golpes acertados. Y en medio de todo esto estaban las tres chicas gritándoles para que se detuvieran y también estaba Miroku buscando la forma de separarlos, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se peleaban así.

Finalmente uno de ellos hizo al otro caerse de espaldas al otro lado y fue donde pudieron ellos intervenir, Miroku y Kikyo agarrando a Inuyasha, Kagome prácticamente encima de Sesshomaru para apaciguar un poco su coraje e impotencia, mientras tanto Sango estaba demasiado nerviosa y temblaba debido a los nervios y el miedo.

- Su amigo y su hermana mayor intentaban calmar a Inuyasha, mientras tanto ella colocó ambas manos en el pecho masculino para detenerlo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – cálmate, ¿De acuerdo? No es bueno que te agites así, lo sabes bien – lo regañó pero con tono suave y asustado del verlo así.

- Los ojos de la chica se notaban preocupados y nerviosos, quería partirle la cara a su hermano, sin embargo solo atinó a abrazar con cuidado la estrecha cintura de la chica para refugiar su rostro en el cuello femenino y aspirar su dulce aroma.

Vaya, era cierto… A las bestias solo se les calma con algo de "música" y el delicioso olor de su "presa" ¿eh Sesshomaru? – comentó haciéndose el gracioso una vez que ambos estaban ya tranquilos.

- Entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir, y deseó estrangularlo, pero sería en otro momento. Desde el mismo lugar se limitó a dedicarle una mirada asesina.

Finalmente Kagome y Sango se fueron a cambiar para ponerse sus trajes de baño, ya que Kikyo traía el suyo ya puesto. Cuando salieron de los baños se fueron directamente a encontrar con los demás quienes estaban ahora charlando tranquilamente como si nada estuviera pasando. La menor de las tres chicas sentía unas inmensas ganas de volver abrazar a Sesshomaru de la forma en que lo había hecho un rato atrás, sin ningún tipo de compromiso ni por apariencia, un abrazo cálido, cariñoso, tierno… Pero como ya antes había decidido, eso era imposible, ella debía mantenerse a distancia de él para no comprometer más a su corazón y a sus sentimientos en aquella relación por conveniencia. Sin embargo, el joven de cabellos plateados parecía haberle leído la mente, ya que mientras ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura desde atrás haciéndola regresar a tierra. Finalmente se dio cuenta que ya todos se habían metido en la piscina y solo faltaban ellos dos.

La joven podía sentir el cálido aliento de su prometido en su cuello y en su oreja, cosa que la hizo estremecer. Y las palabras que escuchó de susurros masculinos fueron "vamos al agua" mientras que sus manos grandes se apoderaban del borde inferior de su franela para quitarla y dejar al descubierto un lindo traje de baño lila con negro que beneficiaba a sus atributos. Luego, las mismas manos se encargaron de desabrochar la minifalda y dejarla caer al suelo. Sesshomaru depositó un beso húmedo en su cuello antes de cargarla para tirarla en la piscina sin su consentimiento, y mientras se quejaba y movía para no ser mojada.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo ****Siete -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Bueno, aki está, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios!! aunque si no les gusta igual dejen sus reviews para saber su opinion!! Nos estamos leyendo... Se les quiere Muchisimo.. _

_Att... _

_WigBlack... _


	8. Amor para los Dos

Hulass... aki traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia... a decir verdad me siento un poco triste y desanimada, en el cap anterior no me dejaron sino 5 reviews ='( ... Porfiss... si hay algo que no les esté gustando de la historia me alegraría mucho de saberlo!! Quizás intente cambiar un poco el rumbo segun lo que uds desean... Recuerden que esto no lo hago por mi, simplemente es un intento por hacer algo que a los lectores les gustase leer y en realidad no me considero suficientemente buena como para criticar algún fic así que tampoco se como criticar el mío propio, les agradecería infinitamente su ayuda a aquellas chicas que me han venido acompañando desde el principio, o bien de nuevas personitas (si es que las hay ='( )

Bueh, como siempre mi agradeciemiento especial a aquellas chicas que me regalan un par de segundos de su tiempo para escribir un review!!

( AllySan - azulceleste - Dark-ekin - Angie1791 - sol y luna 0428 ) En verdad muchas gracias a ustedes chicas, Por el momento sois las unicas que me inspiran a seguir, y a ustedes en especial quisiera preguntarle si hay algo que deseen que coloque, en los proximos capitulos, quizás la historia perdio su emoción... si es así, antes de seguir escribiendo algo que en verdad no les gusta prefiero dejarlo hasta aki, con toda la pena del mundo, en verdad me diverti mucho haciendo esto... Y ps, espero sus comentarios futuros para saber su opinión...

**Capitulo 8:** Amor para los dos…

Sesshomaru finalmente había lanzado a Kagome al agua por más que ella se había movido y quejado, pero tuvo que lanzarse con ella ya que se había aferrado a su cuerpo muy fuerte y no había podido sacársela. Sus amigos reían y ellos también lo hacían, se divertían de manera natural, el mayor de los jóvenes reía como si fuera algo común en él, todos se extrañaron pero ni lo mencionaron, les gustaba ver esa linda sonrisa en ese rostro siempre serio.

Cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde todos estaban ya agotados y se salieron, querían sacarse el agua de cloro para vestirse cómodamente, así que se dividieron yéndose las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, dirigiéndose a las duchas. Para cuando las chicas salieron, ya los muchachos llevaban un rato esperándolas. Kikyo y Sango se acercaron a sus respectivos novios para darles un beso en los labios, mientras que Kagome se quedó un poco apartada viéndolos, sentía algo de envidia, se veían tan enamorados… y luego miró a su prometido, estaba parado con pose despreocupa, mirándola tan intensamente. Recordaba haber visto esa mirada en él solo en dos ocasiones; la primera fue cuando hicieron el amor en aquel parque, y la segunda cuando despertó en la clínica y le habló aunque fuera un poco sobre sus sentimientos, cosa que le hizo erizar la piel.

Pensó que si seguía con esa actuación podría hacerse más daño, pero luego se dijo a si misma, "no importa si luego me lastimo a mí misma si ahora puedo tener conmigo al Sesshomaru tierno y atento" entonces se acercó lentamente a él, y este por su parte la miraba caminar despacio, llevando un pantalón pescador de mezclilla con una ramera azul cielo, su cabello húmedo y suelto, calzando apenas unas sandalias de suela raza muy sencillas, pero se veía hermosa. Cuando ya estuvo cerca la agarró por los agujeritos para meter la correa a los laterales de su pantalón para acercarla más a su cuerpo y terminar por abrazarla, sumergiendo su rostro en el cuello y aspirando el suave y delicioso aroma que desprendía. Cuando se decidió a soltarla le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que le movió el suelo.

Sus amigos se habían adelantado al verlos tan juntitos, para darles su espacio. Y cuando les alcanzaron llegaban tomados de la mano, se veían muy bien juntos, si tan solo ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro, si tan solo comprendieran cuanto amor había entre ellos, o tal vez solo necesitaban ser claros con el otro, decir con palabras lo que sus miradas decían a cada segundo, pero ambos tenían miedo de ser rechazados, de que el otro se burlara por ser tan débil, y quizás así seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Faltaba tan solo una semana para su matrimonio, estaba entre emocionado, nervioso y triste. Lo primero porque iba a contraer matrimonio con la mujer que amaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho; lo segundo porque no sabía como era la vida de casado, ya no era uno sino dos, tendría que aprender a pensar por ambos como la pareja que eran; y lo tercero… bueno, triste porque pensaba que Kagome no le amaba, que iba a estar enamorado solo por el resto de su vida, o que quizás ella algún día encontraría ese amor, y lo dejaría. Eso era lo más doloroso.

Aquella tarde le entregaban su traje, así que debía ir a la última prueba en el salón del diseñador para comprobar que todo estuviera perfecto, y si así era entonces podría llevárselo de una vez a casa. Como no estaba de ánimos para ir a trabajar, simplemente se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla, una franela que resaltaba sus bien marcados músculos en color añil, amarró su cabello plateado en una cola alta, y se puso unas botas deportivas negras; vestido así, sencillo, salió a la ciudad en su vehículo deportivo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya había dejado el traje en su apartamento, había dejado muy en claro a su padre que viviría con su mujer en su propio apartamento, no quería vivir arrimado en ningún sitio, al principio ambos padres se negaron, pero al ver que por fin los dos jóvenes estaban de acuerdo en algo, lo permitieron. Claro, que al llegar de la luna de miel tendrían que hacerle algunas modificaciones para que fueran un lugar más acogedor, con un ambiente más hogareño y no uno empresarial, como si fuera una oficia. En ese momento iba camino a la mansión Higurashi, había hablado con Kagome y habían quedado en ir a ver el apartamento para comenzar a hablar sobre que cambios deberían hacer y qué cosas se podrían colocar.

Cuando llegó, bajó rápidamente del vehículo y tocó el timbre de la mansión, rápidamente una mujer de unos 50 y tantos años, algo regordeta pero de rostro amistoso le abrió la puerta, al parecer le reconoció al instante ya que lo dejó entrar afirmando que Kagome pronto bajaría. Y así fue, quince minutos más tarde bajó la chica apenas vestida por un short de mezclilla muy corto dejando a la vista sus largas piernas, las mismas sandalias de suela raza que había utilizado el día de la piscina, una franela ancha estilo hippie con cuello en V algo abierto, su cabello recogido una cola baja algo despreocupada y de medio lado dejando caer el cabello azabache sobre su hombro izquierdo, como maquillaje apenas un brillo labial y como toque final esa dulce sonrisa que no muchas veces mostraba.

No pudo evitarlo, se acercó y sin importarle la presencia de la nana de Kagome, la besó apasionadamente, jugando con su lengua y con la mano en la espalda baja femenina por dentro de la franela, hasta que escuchó como alguien aclaraba la garganta, entonces se separó de sus labios, pero sin alejarla de su cuerpo, por el contrario la abrazó posesivamente de la cintura para ver a quien se atrevía a arruinar ese momento, y se trataba del señor Higurashi.

Buenos días Sesshomaru, que sorpresa verte aquí tan temprano – decía Hiro terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Sí, buenos días Hiro-sama, vine a buscar a Kagome, vamos a ver el apartamento y comenzar a hablar sobre los cambios que queramos hacerle – le informó serio pero internamente feliz ya que la chica había correspondido a su beso y ahora se había ruborizado.

Oh, me parece perfecto… Entonces adelante… - Dijo el hombre – yo también voy de salida, te veo a la noche hija.

Sí, padre…

De camino al apartamento de Sesshomaru, Kagome no pudo sacar de la cabeza lo bien que se portaba últimamente su padre con ella, quizás era su forma de pedir perdón por tantos años de ausencia. Había vuelto con su madre y ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos en la mansión o bien haciendo cosas de pareja, salir juntos a cenar, salir con amigos, y en verdad eso la hacía feliz. Por otro lado estaba su hermana, si bien aún la odiaba por haber tenido antes y más que ella a Sesshomaru en su cama debía decir que Kikyo solo fue algo pasajero, en cambio con ella iba a casarse, y aunque él no la amara, ella tenía suficiente amor para los dos. Finalmente ese reciente beso con su prometido, no podía entenderlo, en ocasiones tan frío, en otras podía ser tan tierno, y en otras tan apasionado… ¿Cuál era el verdadero? No lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba segura es que amaba todas sus facetas, excepto esa en que no podía descifrar si él la amaba o solo era un juego.

Para cuando volvió a la realidad notó que entraban a un elegante edificio que se encontraba más cerca de la ciudad que las mansiones de ambos, pero siempre un poco retirado, no al centro con el bullicio y la gente. Al subir a la planta baja desde el sótano se encontró con unas lindas áreas sociales, una piscina hacia un lado, barrilleras al fondo por la derecha, un par de canchas de usos múltiples y un parque infantil. Esto último la hizo imaginarse a sí misma jugando con su pequeño hijo, ese que perdió, aquel pensamiento hizo que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, y en seguida Sesshomaru se encargó de borrarlas dando suaves besos a las mejillas y ojos femeninos, para finalmente decirle al oído en un murmullo "podremos tener más hijos pronto" le aseguró y la abrazó con cariño.

Terminaron por subir y cerca del ascensor notó que había un salón de fiestas. Llegaron al último piso y se dio cuenta que los pisos eran de mármol, "que elegancia" pensó, pero continuó caminando tras su prometido. Entraron por una de las puertas de madera blanca que se encontraban en el pasillo y se encontró con un apartamento pulcro y ordenado, siempre creyó que él sería algo desordenado, pero no era así. Los pisos también de mármol de un tono gris muy claro, paredes pintadas de un color crema también muy claro, todas las puertas, aparte de la de la entrada eran de madera clara pero no blanca.

Al entrar lo primero que se veía era un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas, una a cada lado, que él le mostró eran la de la derecha una habitación algo amplia pero sencilla con una cama matrimonial y a la izquierda un pequeño baño. Al finalizar el pasillo se encontraba a la derecha lo que era una cómoda sala, con muebles de cuero negro y una mesa de centro en madera del mismo color de las puertas con un vidrio cortado en una extraña pero elegante figura, mientras que el comedor era de los mismos materiales; y por la izquierda había un arco que dirigía a la cocina, al entrar allí él confesó "jamás en mi vida eh prendido esa cocina, apenas y utilizo la nevera para guardar cervezas, licores, jamón y queso" cosa que la hizo reír un poco. La cocina tenía un estilo italiano, al parecer había mandado a hacer todos los muebles y decoración con la misma fábrica, ya que todo lo que era madera estaba en la misma tonalidad y material, incluyendo esa zona que era la cocina. También allí había un mesón con topes de granito negro contrastando con el mármol casi blanco del suelo.

Salieron de nuevo a la sala y la dirigió por unas pequeñas en forma de caracol con escalones en mármol negro, para hacer el mismo efecto de contraste que en la cocina. Arriba los pisos eran alfombrados en color crema algo oscuro, él había asegurado que había escogido ese color porque disfrazaba un poco el polvo que pudiera acumularse. Allí había también un pasillo con dos puertas, pero antes de entrar se dirigió al fondo, encontrándose con una sala de estar con unos sillones redondos de cuero negro frente a un enorme televisor pantalla plana, y a un lado se veía un balcón con una hermosa vista tanto de la ciudad como las montañas.

Luego volvió atrás y entró a una de las puertas, que era un estudio muy amplio; al fondo tenía una estantería con muchos libros y anexo a este había un escritorio hecho de la misma madera, en donde había un computador portátil junto con sus implementos, y un sillón que se veía cómodo también en cuero negro, mientras que en todo el centro había una mesa de arquitectura y a los lados de esta un par de algo parecido a tobos con planos enrollados dentro. Se dio media vuelta y entró a la otra puerta, era una habitación aún más amplia que la que vio en el piso inferior, casi el doble de grande. Tenía una cama King en un modelo espectacular, llamativo, elegantísimo… una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama con una lámpara encima, frente a la cama había un estante donde había un televisor que si bien era grande no alcanzaba al del estar, a un lateral se encontraba un enorme closet, y al otro una inmensa ventada que brindaba iluminación natural a la habitación, y al fondo, cerca del closet, estaba una puerta más que imaginaba dirigía a un baño, y era así, uno con una increíble bañera. Todo estaba perfecto, no deseaba cambiar absolutamente nada.

¿Tú lo decoraste todo, no es así? – era una pregunta, pera casi una afirmación.

Así es… ¿Te gusta?

Sí, mucho… No quisiera cambiar nada – le dijo sinceramente.

¿Seguro? Lo que quieras por mínimo o grande que sea…

- Lo interrumpió antes de que terminara – todo está bien, en serio, tienes buen gusto para la decoración, aunque quizás se podría colocar uno que otro cuadro y algunas flores, pero nada más – hizo una pausa y al ver que él no decía nada ella volvió a hablar - Y por lo que veo te gusta bastante lo que es la madera en su color natural, el blanco y el negro.

Me parece perfecto… Y sí, aunque no es exactamente que ame esos colores, sino que me parece que se ve muy sofisticado.

¿Te da ese toque atractivo con las chicas cuando las traías aquí? – preguntó volteando el rostro haciendo que miraba cualquier cosa, como si la pregunta fuera algo trivial y nada importante para ella.

- Comprendió, ella quería saber si había llevado antes a alguna mujer allí – jamás traje a una mujer aquí con intensiones de conquista – aseguró.

¿No? ¿Y eso por qué?

Siempre respeté mi espacio personal, no quería que cualquier mujer lo invadiera y si traía aquí a una mujer comenzaría a fastidiarme y no quería tener que abrir la puerta para tener que rechazarla – comentó con arrogancia.

Claro, porque seguramente todas las chicas se peleaban por ti – le dijo a modo de broma pero con tono de burla.

- Lo captó rápidamente y se acercó con pasos lentos pero decididos – no entiendo por qué te causa gracia si es la verdad.

Entonces debo corregir, todas menos una – dijo cuando ya era acorralada por los fuertes brazos.

¿Quieres ver como te hago caer bajo mis redes?

Lo siento, pero recuerde usted que a este lugar no puede traer a cualquier mujer.

Pero mi señora, usted no es cualquier mujer, usted es mi prometida y futura esposa, en un par de semanas usted vivirá aquí conmigo, así que… No estaría mal si estrenamos la cama.

No la había dejado hablar, ya que atrapó sus sorprendidos labios en un beso apasionado similar al que habían compartido en el vestíbulo de la mansión Higurashi minutos antes, con una dirección ya pactada silenciosamente por ambos, su cama.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo ****Ocho -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**


	9. No Podría Negarme

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo nueve, espero este si les guste..!! Quisiera comentar que, sobre lo dicho en el capitulo anterior, mi desánimo continua, sin embargo eh decidido no dejar el fic solo por aquellas chicas que me siguen aún en el fic, que son las que me dan ánimos todavía.

Como siempre agradeciendo a todas esas chicas que dedican unos segunditos de su tiempo en dejar un review, pero mi agradecimiento especial a mi vecina moza **Angie1791**, te lo agradezco muchisimo vecinita querida, sinceramente de no ser por ti no hubiese publicado este cap, muchas gracias por tus continuos comentarios. Ya sabes, como siempre: se aceptan comentarios o bien críticas mientras sean constructivas, jejeje... Un besote.

También se les quiere chicas** (** AllySan** -** sonia sandria **-** wiiixx **-** sol y luna 0428 **) **gracias también por sus reviews...

**Capitulo 9:** No… No podría negarme…

Entre besos apasionados y exigentes, con ambas manos recorriendo la espalda femenina por dentro de la franela, sintiendo las pequeñas manos de la chica en su nuca acariciando aquella zona y el cabello, la guió hasta la cama haciéndola caer sobre ésta y colocándose sobre la chica. Dejó de besarla por un momento, afincaba sus manos del colchón para no ponerle todo su peso encima y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Estaba conciente que ella correspondía a sus caricias y besos, pero no quería hacerla pasar por algo similar a la ocasión anterior. Se quito de encima de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

Después de todo lo que había pasado no quería hacerla sufrir más, pero no le diría eso, se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, y eso no lo permitiría. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, con la puerta cerrada se lavó la cara con agua fría, y luego de un par de minutos allí dentro salió de nuevo, Kagome se encontraba acurrucada entre sus sábanas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

En cuanto él se levantó y se sentó dándole la espalda se sintió un poco mal, pero se sintió aún peor cuando se fue hacia el baño. ¿Acaso no la deseaba? ¿No era tan buena amante como Kikyo? ¿Desearía él tener a su hermana en lugar de ella? Esas preguntas invadieron su mente dejándola muy herida en su orgullo. Sintió un escalofrío y por necesidad o inercia, no lo supo, se metió dentro de las sábanas de la cama, acostándose.

Pronto escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo y cerró los ojos para hacerse la dormida, pero al parecer no funcionó su actuación, ya que él se colocó encima y le susurró sensualmente al oído "no te hagas la dormida" y así al instante ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos ambarinos y seductores.

No me hacía la dormida, simplemente cerré mis ojos – mintió con voz seria.

De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Te llevo a casa?

No, déjame en tu mansión, quiero hablar con Inuyasha.

- Sintió unos terribles celos por dentro - ¿Qué demonios vas a hablar con él? – preguntó con voz ronca por los celos.

- Enarcó una ceja – eso no es de tu incumbencia – le dijo fríamente.

Claro que lo es, eres mi prometida, todo lo que haces o vayas a hacer me incumbe querida, y más si es con mi hermano.

Si eso es lo que te preocupa, entonces deja de preocuparte, yo no me voy a acostar con "tú hermano" – dijo resaltando las dos últimas palabras para luego empujarlo quitándolo de encima y levantándose.

- Entendió el reclamo y su rostro se volvió duro por el enojo, pero igual y no tenía argumentos para reclamarle nada.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya estaba en su alcoba, descansando ya que el día siguiente tendría que asistir al instituto, agradecía que ya faltara muy poco para terminar, aunque ahora que estaba tan cerca la fecha de su boda eso era lo único que la distraía un poco. Había visitado a Inuyasha, pero su charla había sido infructuosa. Había ido porque, no supo en que momento de las semanas anteriores, había recordado aquellas cosas que Inuyasha le decía sobre su hermano cuando aún no sabía que ella era la misma chiquilla prometida de Sesshomaru, y le preguntó si eran ciertas, él al principio parecía un poco nervioso, pero finalmente había negado todo, y dicho que solo eran viejos mitos de la familia, así que no tuvo de otra que creerle. Ahora se sentía frustrada, aburrida y sola. Sango con Miroku, Kikyo con Inuyasha, su madre y padre, y ella atada a un hombre que amaba pero que no le correspondía.

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio, de repente vino a su mente la imagen sonriente y alegre de Hakudoshi… ¿Cómo estaría él? Demonios, ahora venía a acordarse de que nunca se despidió de él, nunca volvió a escribirle, empezó a sentirse mal, aquel muchacho había sido muy dulce con ella, jamás intentó propasarse con ella, de hecho, nunca llegó a besarla, siempre era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, nunca conoció un joven tan ¿inocente? No lo creía, pero al menos siempre terminaba rojo.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, cosa que la sacó de sus pensamientos, y tan distraída estaba que sin ni siquiera preguntar quien era se levantó y abrió la puerta. Era él de nuevo, aunque esta vez no sabía que era lo que quería.

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó sin saludar.

Ten – dijo entregándole su celular, el cual se había quedado entre sus sábanas – por cierto, te llamó tu querido noviecito de París.

¿En serio? – al ver su enojo había actuado como si se hubiera emocionado - ¿Y qué dijo?

- Sonrió triunfante – después que le dije que eres mi prometida y que vas a casarte conmigo dijo que podía quedarme contigo, que no le importabas.

Eres un… - pero no podía armar un alboroto en toda la mansión, lo haló por la franela y lo hizo entrar a su habitación para después cerrar la puerta - ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – le reclamó apuntándolo con el dedo en el pecho.

Es la verdad…

Pero yo podría decírselo con más tacto… Eres un…

- La interrumpió - ¿Un qué? ¿Un idiota? ¿Un imbécil? Ya me cansé de escuchar que me llamen así, no tiene ninguna importancia para mí.

No, iba a decir un grandísimo cretino… ¿Por qué tienes que meterte en mi vida privada? ¿Qué acaso olvidaste que en este matrimonio no juegan los sentimientos? ¿Ya se te olvidó que nuestro compromiso es por conveniencia? – aunque esas palabras se las decía a sí misma a diario en un fallido intento por sacárselo de la cabeza y el corazón.

- Le dolieron esas palabras, en verdad que sí – no lo olvido Kagome – dijo aún dolido – a cada segundo las recuerdo, y ya me cansé de hacerlo – decía mientras las acorralaba contra la puerta lentamente – me cansé, en mi vida todo es por el maldito dinero – ya la tenía atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo a solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

Sesshomaru tenía la necesidad en ese instante de decirle absolutamente todo, pero no podía, debía resistir, ser fuerte. Pero la presión de un secreto de esa magnitud y un dolor tan grande ya le estaban afectando más de lo que desearía, por eso actuaba como lo hacía. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no era él mismo. Lo recordaba bien, eso había sido en su cumpleaños número 15, cuando una tragedia marcó su vida, y luego un error, una inmensa mentira que lo envolvió, un secreto que no quería revelar… Tantas cosas que deseaba sacar, pero no lo hizo. Apartó a la chica de la puerta y salió a toda velocidad de ese lugar, al entrar a su auto ya algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Mientras manejaba hacia su apartamento comenzó a sentir cierto miedo, ¿Y si Inuyasha había revelado la parte de su secreto que sabía a Kagome? Que tal si era eso lo que hablaba ella con su hermano. No lo creía, Inuyasha jamás le haría algo así de traicionero.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Por fin era el día de la boda, debía admitir que estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Ya estaba lista, su madre y sus dos hermanas le decían lo hermosa que se veía, cada una a su manera. Salieron de la mansión y se subieron a un hermoso vehículo blanco deportivo que su padre había comprado exclusivamente para la pareja en su matrimonio como regalo de bodas, ya que lo que sería la luna de miel había sido el regalo de Yashamaru.

Llegaron las cuatro mujeres en el vehículo blanco junto a un chofer, quien les abrió la puerta. Primero bajó la mujer mayor, luego Sango y Kikyo que vestían igual ya que eran las damas de honor (Kikyo era porque su madre había insistido en que no podía meter a Sango y no a su hermana de sangre), tenían un vestido color lila muy lindo pero sencillo. Y por último bajó la novia, ahora que lo pensaba faltaba solo un mes exacto para su cumpleaños. Caminó despacio por el pasillo central llevada del brazo de su padre hasta llegar a Sesshomaru y podía ver en su cara la sorpresa, todo estaba pasando tan rápido y se sentía tan irreal que no escuchaba nada más que el alocado latir de su corazón. Vio a su padre murmurar algo al oído de Sesshomaru, este solo sonrió apenas asintiendo y luego se encontraba frente al cura junto a Sesshomaru.

La ceremonia se le estaba haciendo largísima a pesar de que no prestaba atención a las palabras del cura. Pero de pronto sintió que Sesshomaru la movía con algo de brusquedad y no pudo hacer más que mirarlo molesta por tratarla de esa manera.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó molesta.

Señorita Kagome, le repito de nuevo la pregunta – dijo el cura - ¿Acepta usted al joven Sesshomaru como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Miró al cura, luego a Sesshomaru que la miraba esperando a que respondiera – no… - murmuró pero el cura le escuchó.

¿No? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Volvió a la realidad - Perdón, no me ha dejado usted terminar… No podría negarme – finalizó mirando los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru y de nuevo dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor, no supo que ocurrió después sino hasta que sintió los labios de Sesshomaru sobre los suyos, y luego todas las personas invitadas aplaudiendo.

Ahora ya no era más libre, era la señora Kagome Higurashi de Taisho. Al salir de la iglesia iban ella, Sesshomaru y el chofer solos en el vehículo que ahora les pertenecía, darían una vuelta algo larga mientras esperaban que todos los invitados se trasladaran a la mansión Taisho, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Unos besos húmedos en su cuello la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, y noto que Sesshomaru la abrazaba posesivamente mientras la besaba, le estaba gustando aquello, lo agarró por la nuca para evitar que se alejara y esto hizo que él subiera a besar ahora sus labios.

Ahora eres mía – susurró contra su boca.

Eso parece – contestó sin abrir los ojos. Él había dejado de besarla pero mantenía sus cuerpos muy pegados, sus frente una contra la otra y sus alientos chocando.

Kagome… - la llamó abriendo sus ojos.

- También abrió los suyos a modo de respuesta.

Quisiera proponerte algo.

- Se extrañó – soy toda oídos.

Bueno es que mi padre me ha dado una idea… Consiste en… Bueno, el dice que si bien las razones del matrimonio no eran las adecuadas, siempre podría nacer… amor…

- ¿Amor? ¿Sesshomaru había dicho la palabra amor? Esto estaba poniéndose bueno – sigue, te escucho.

Él dice que, habló esto con tu padre y está de acuerdo.

¿Pero qué Sesshomaru? – estaba exasperándose.

Que intentáramos, ya sabes, enamorarnos… Que si no ocurría en seis meses, nos permitirían divorciarnos, pero solo si lo deseábamos – quería saber su opinión sobre eso, si tal vez ella ahora pensaba en un posible divorcio.

- Le dio en el punto exacto, ¿Intentar enamorarse el uno del otro? Eso significaba una oportunidad para ser feliz con él ¿o no? – pues, me parece bien – comentó intentando no sonar demasiado alegre.

Entonces… ¿Te parece si hablamos un poco más de esto en lo que dure la luna de miel? Digo, quizás las peleas son debido a que nos conocemos muy poco.

De acuerdo… Opino lo mismo.

- Acababan de llegar a su mansión – antes de bajar… ¿Te gustaría que esto funcionara Kagome? ¿Querrías vivir conmigo siempre?

Una vez te lo dije, te quiero Sesshomaru… Pero como dices, no te conozco lo suficiente, y no te comprendo. Quisiera poder leer en tus miradas. Y siempre creí en eso de "hasta que la muerte los separe" no quiero que terminemos como mis padres, separados aún casados cada uno con una hija. Es feo vivir así, no quiero que mis hijos pasen por eso.

- Vaya, había sido sincera, lo pudo ver en su rostro, pero aún había mucho de ella que quería saber, mucho por descubrir y se dejó llevar también regalándole una sonrisa sincera y luego un beso suave, tierno, que hizo ruborizar a su ahora esposa.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Los habían recibido todos sus invitados muy felices, y ellos festejaban y saludaban a todos, por primera vez Sesshomaru enseñó una sonrisa realmente sincera ante tanta gente e incluso para la prensa, que obviamente no se podía perder de tan importante evento. Lo que ellos no sabían era que en ese mismo momento en que eran tan felices los dos, un par de ojos castaños claros miraban dolidos y con odio aquella escena y luego de dejar caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas seguía a una mujer de larga y lisa cabellera azabache que llevaba puesto un vestido lila algo sencillo.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo ****Nueve -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Como siempre, y como dije arriba: se acepta todo comentario, felicitación, cerítica (pero que sean constructivas por favor, es malo ser destructivo a la hora de criticar a los demás o su trabajo). Más aún cuando no se les está pagando para hacerlo, es solo diversión para mí y bien para el que le halla atraído la historia... Hasta luego, nos estamos leyendo... _


	10. A Flor de Piel

Wolass, aqui lleguo yo de nuevo jejeje... Disculpe que me halla tardado tanto y traiga un capitulo tan corto pero eh estado ocupada por motivos de estudio =S acabo de terminar las pruebas de lapso y dejenme decirle (a los que no pasan por ellas) que son un verdadero fastidio =S Pero bueh, ya lo termineeee jejeje... Espero les guste el cap y sigan dejando sus reviews =D

Como ya se hizo costumbre, mis agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que leen el fic y especiales agradecimientos a aquellas chicas que se preocupan por dejar sus comentarios en un review =D Estas chicas son: ( sonia sandria - anniemoon - AllySan - sol y luna 0428 - shadowandsesshomaru ) Y muy especialmente a mi vecinita querida =D Espero que aún estés por ahí jejeje ... Un besote vecinita **Angie 1791**, muchas gracias en verdad por tus animos vecinita jejeje... y sobre _(t lo dic alguien con experiencia d una sola mono neurona bailarina)_ nu me gusta que pienses así vale, estoy segura de que si te lo propones podrás crear una historia muy pero MUY buena... Esto de escribir es solo una pisca de imaginación, algo de saber como entretener a las personas y bastante tiempo para dedicarle =S este último ya casi no lo tengo pero hago lo que puedo jejeje...

Bueh, sin más que agragar aquí les dejo el décimo capitulo!! =) se les kiere...

**Capitulo 10:** A Flor de Piel…

La fiesta había sido larga y agotadora, en ese instante entraban ambos mareados y algo borrachos a la habitación que había ocupado con anterioridad Sesshomaru en la mansión de su padre, debido a la hora (ocho de la mañana) y el estado en que se encontraban ambos, nadie creyó prudente que se fueran en auto hasta el apartamento que ahora pertenecía a la pareja.

Ninguno fue capaz de mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie, apenas alcanzaron a quitarse la ropa a meterse ambos en la cama matrimonial apenas en ropa interior para acostarse abrazados y descansar de la larga jornada vivida en las últimas horas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, en la mansión se encontraban los familiares más cercanos de la pareja de recién casados: Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Hiro, Yashamaru y Myoko. Todos en la sala esperando a que se dignaran a bajar o por lo menos a despertar. La mujer mayor, que tenía poca paciencia ya se encontraba irritada de tanto esperar, se suponía que Kagome debía ir a la mansión para que empacara la ropa que había comprado para llevarse en su viaje de luna de miel, sin embargo ni ella ni su esposo daban señales de vida así que exasperada se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos.

¿Sucede algo querida? – preguntó Hiro.

¡Sí! – dijo más alto de lo debido, respiro profundo un par de segundos y luego dijo más calmada - ¿Acaso Kagome y Sesshomaru no piensan bajar nunca? – preguntó ahora mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el vestíbulo.

Inuyasha, hijo… ¿Podrías subir y tocarles la puerta a ver si al menos están despiertos? – preguntó Yashamaru a su hijo menor y este enseguida obedeció.

El más joven de los Taisho subió las escaleras a paso lento y caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que pertenecía a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Tocó un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que tomó el pomo de la puerta intentando abrirla, la cual –para su sorpresa- no tenía el seguro puesto. Se asomó cautelosamente y pudo visualizar a Kagome sola en la cama pero además escuchó el sonido de la regadera cerrándose, no pudo evitar seguir contemplando el rostro pacífico de Kagome al dormir, pero pronto su hermano salió del baño de la habitación solo con una toalla rodeando su cintura, con el cuerpo húmedo y el cabello goteando. Lo vio acercarse a Kagome e inclinarse levemente sobre ella…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Se había levantado después de un largo rato de contemplar a su esposa dormir, se veía simplemente hermosa y era suya. Depositó un suave beso en su frente a lo que ella inconcientemente respondió dibujando una débil sonrisa en sus perfectos y carnosos labios. Se dirigió al baño para ucharse, se tardó más de lo normal ya que sus pensamientos habían viajado a la conversación que habían mantenido el día anterior en su nuevo vehículo antes de entrar a la mansión para disfrutar de su fiesta. Una sonrisa se dibujó inconcientemente en sus labios la cual se borró pronto al escuchar con sus agudos oídos abrirse la puerta. Salió rápido de la ducha pensando que tal vez Kagome habría salido y salió apenas con una toalla en su cintura sin haberse secado bien, y vio a su esposa aún dormida en la cama. Se acercó e inclinó levemente sobre ella para quedar muy cerca de su rostro, dejando que un par de gotas cayeran a su rostro, pronto ella abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Buenos días – la saludó serio pero con expresiones que dejaban notar lo increíblemente feliz que se sentía, por un momento se había olvidado de todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con ella.

Buenos días – respondió mientras se estiraba en medio de las sábanas, y cuando se sentó recibió un besó en los labios al que respondió gustosa agarrándolo por la nuca.

- No soportaba seguir viendo aquello, así que se alejó un poco de la puerta y tocó, casi enseguida Sesshomaru estaba allí abriendo la puerta – Buenas tardes… - Saludó corrigiendo el error que ambos habían cometido minutos antes.

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó desorientado.

Las cinco de la tarde – no lo dejó hablar y continuó – abajo les estábamos esperando todos… Desde hace tres horas – informaba.

Oh Dios… - se quejó – estamos abajo en media hora – antes que se fuera lo llamó – Inuyasha – él se regresó sobre sus pasos – ¿Podrías prestarme uno de los conjuntos que pertenecieron a tu madre? Kagome no tiene ropa aquí – preguntó y se explicó intentando ser suave, sabía que a su hermano menor todavía le dolía el fallecimiento de su madre, igual que a él el de la suya.

Claro, ya traigo algo – y se fue adentrándose aún más en el pasillo.

Sesshomaru volvió a entrar en la habitación encontrándose con una Kagome algo confundida y supo de inmediato a qué se debía, se acercó y sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente a los ojos para acariciar suavemente su mentón mientras le decía "hay mucho que no sabes de mi familia, pero poco a poco lo sabrás" le prometió y besó su mejilla para dirigirse a su closet y buscar algo de ropa para él, sacó un pantalón de mezclilla algo gastado y empolvado debido al tiempo que llevaba guardado junto con una camisa tipo polo en color añil que le quedaba algo pequeña pero que marcaba aún mejor su musculoso pecho y abdomen, mientras tanto Kagome había entrado a bañarse. Se colocaba los zapatos cuando de nuevo Inuyasha tocó la puerta, abrió y recibió la ropa, la dejó encima de la cama y anunció a su esposa que esperaría abajo para darle espacio de vestirse cómodamente.

Cuando estuvo abajo saludó a la familia, un poco apenado, pero con su rostro serio, frío e inexpresivo de siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Estuvieron hablando un poco sobre el viaje de la luna de miel, cosa que lo incomodó sobremanera e incluso logró pintar su rostro de un suave escarlata. Estuvo siempre al pendiente –de reojo- de las escaleras, esperando a que Kagome bajara, quizás así se sentiría un poco menos incómodo con los comentarios que hacía su padre y los de ella. De repente dejó con la palabra en la boca a su suegro para mirar _increíblemente interesado _hacia las escaleras, viendo a su esposa casi con la boca abierta, sin darse cuenta que detrás de él los hombres mayores intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

La joven mujer bajaba las escaleras con la elegancia con que había aprendido en el instituto durante los últimos meses, y vestía de una manera que dejó suspirando –secretamente- a ambos jóvenes Taisho, incluso dejó atónito a Yashamaru por el increíble parecido que tenía -así vestida- a su segunda y última esposa. Tenía puesto una falda que llegaba a medio muslo en color negro, una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones superiores abiertos y una chaqueta del mismo color de la falda sobre la camisa, completamente abierta (como un traje de oficina para mujer) y llevaba su cabello ondulado algo húmedo y suelto con la carrera de medio lado. Llegó al piso inferior y se acercó, como primer impulso, a su esposo quien no pudo evitar besar su frente y seguido, abrazarla con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, dejándola a su lado izquierdo.

Se ven tan lindos juntos – murmuró orgullosa Myoko

Opino lo mismo – secundó Sango, por primera vez de acuerdo en algo con la madre de ambas pelinegras.

¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó inocentemente Kagome para cambiar de tema, sin saber que era precisamente algo aún más incómodo que de lo que había escapado.

Hablábamos de su luna de miel – dijo Yashamaru y al instante ambos se ruborizaron – de el hecho de que cuando ambos visitaron Estados Unidos iban o bien por trabajo o por Estudio y quizás no tuvieron oportunidad de conocer el País.

Muy cierto – respondió la voz ronca de Sesshomaru.

¿Les gustaría ir allá? – preguntó ahora Hiro.

Me parece fantástico – opinó Kagome.

Perfecto, entonces salen mañana al medio día, tienen lo que les queda de hoy y mañana para prepararse.

¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Kagome pensando que no le daría tiempo de arreglar todo.

Si querías tiempo para arreglarte lo hubieras pensado antes de quedarte a dormir hasta las cinco de la tarde – la regañó su madre.

Bien, lo siento… Pero antes de…

Tenemos hambre – terminó la frase por ella de manera más directa de lo que ella habría hecho.

Los seis más jóvenes se fueron juntos al Restaurante más cercano, ya que ninguno había almorzado y los recién casados –que aún no se sentían muy cómodos juntos y solos- insistieron para que los acompañaran. Comieron todos juntos, y a pesar de la presencia de Kikyo, para Kagome la comida fue bastante amena, se sentía a gusto rodeada de las personas que más quería. Luego, de nuevo todos juntos, se dirigieron al centro comercial de la zona alta de la ciudad, donde Kagome y Sesshomaru habían hecho público su compromiso. Al llegar al sitio se dividieron, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro, para que Kagome tuviera tiempo y espacio para terminar de comprar un par de cosas que le faltaban, cuando ya iban de salida, para encontrarse todos de nuevo se escuchó detrás de ellas un fuerte grito llamando a la recién casada.

¡Kagome! – gritó la voz masculina.

- La aludida se volteó, encontrándose de frente aunque con unos metros de distancia a un joven moreno, de cabellos azabaches y hermosos ojos azules que se le hacían tan familiares - ¿Te conozco?

- Estaba ya tan cerca de su esposa cuando escuchó aquel grito, inmediatamente él y los otros dos se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba y reconoció a aquel joven de inmediato, no supo como pero lo hizo, y tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no partirle la cara.

¿Kouga? – preguntó sorprendida y se acercó para abrazarlo sin tomar en cuentas los ojos chispeantes de celos de su esposo.

Me alegro verte… Por cierto, te felicito, me entere de que te casaste.

Sí – se volteó y extendió su mano a Sesshomaru quien se acercó inmediatamente – él es mi esposo, Sesshomaru. Y, _cariño _él es un amigo del colegio, Kouga Okami.

Sí, un gusto – murmuró mientras miraba de forma amenazante a aquel hombre que todavía le hacía enojar.

Lo mismo digo – miró de nuevo a su amiga – bueno, disculpa que les haya molestado, solo quería saludarte ya que te vi y tenía demasiados años sin verte.

Sí, bueno… Cuídate.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya en el apartamento, con las maletas ya hechas y en el piso de abajo para salir más rápido, eran las once de la noche y ninguno de los dos tenía sueño. Se acostaron en la cama de su habitación, cada uno en una esquina de la cama y se pusieron a ver una película, la cual no estaba nada buena, así que Sesshomaru inició una conversación sin ánimos de pelea.

¿Era un buen amigo tuyo Kouga en el colegio? – preguntó repentinamente, pero como la película estaba tan aburrida, ella le prestaba toda su atención a él.

No era exactamente mi mejor amigo, en realidad creo que no tuve verdaderos amigos antes de Sango y Houyo excepto él, que tampoco podía considerarse como un amigo sino más como un… Pretendiente – informó.

¡Así que le gustabas! – afirmó como para sí mismo.

Así era, se me declaró muchas veces, las misma que lo rechacé, sin embargo siempre estuvo allí para mí. Cuando tenía ganas de llorar y no estaban ni Sango ni Houyo, él era mi soporte.

- Por un momento se sintió agradecido con él por haber ayudado a su esposa con anterioridad – Por cierto… ¿Quién es Houyo?

- Entristeció repentinamente, todos los recuerdos del accidente volvieron a su cabeza, luchaba noche tras noche por olvidar aquel mal recuerdo que arrebató de su vida a dos personas importantes para ella – él… - las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

- Lo captó pronto, así que se acercó y la abrazó, intentando consolarla sin saber de qué – tranquila, si no quieres hablar no debes hacerlo.

- No hizo caso a sus palabras – él era… Era el chofer que… él nos llevaba a casa cuando… - no podía terminar de ninguna manera lo que quería decir.

Ya entendí – dijo sinceramente.

- Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza – Sesshomaru… - se aferró a la franelilla de su pijama – mi hijo… nuestro hijo… yo…

Sshh… - la cayó mientras besaba su frente – no fue tu culpa – susurró a su oído – Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas – se sorprendió al decir aquello, ya que desde hacía mucho que no creía en Dios.

El joven vio a su esposa dormirse entre sus brazos, sentía que todos los sentimientos encontrados estaban a flor de piel, querían salir, escaparse, y no estaba seguro de poder retenerlos demasiado tiempo. Todos sus secretos y dolencias, todo lo que significaba para él algo importante, absolutamente todo quería compartirlo con ella, que los supiera todos, pero al menos no sería por ahora. A decir verdad estaba inseguro de muchísimas cosas sobre ella, pero estaba segurísimo de que amaba a esa mujer que tenía por esposa, pero solo tenía seis meses para conquistarla, hacer que lo amara tanto como lo hacía él secretamente desde que comprendió el valor que ella poseía para él, hasta que maduró y supo que la vida podía ser a veces injusta y que Dios no tenía que ver siempre en todo lo que sucedía en la tierra. Si bien ese niño que venía en camino era tan pequeño que no podía haber hecho nada malo para ser condenado, todo tenía una razón de ser, tal vez era un error el que ese niño fuera concebido, sin embargo eso le daba la oportunidad de volver a intentar formar su familia, ahora con su esposa. Se emocionaba de solo imaginarla con una barriga inmensa, llevando un hijo de ambos en su vientre; y con esa dulce imagen y una sonrisa en sus labios se quedó profundamente dormido sin dejar de abrazar a su mujer.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo Diez**** -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_Aquí les dejo este cap, espero les guste =D y si pueden dejen sus reviews y comentarios... Nos estamos leyendo... _

_Les saluda WigBlack..._


	11. El Inicio de Algo

Hola chicas... :S ¿Me quieren matar? ... Yo creo que si... Ups... perdooooooooooon!! en verdad, lo siento muchisimoooooooo!! pero últimamente tengo menos tiempo que nunca y casi no me inspiro para escribir!! :S pero aquí les traigo un nuevo cap... espero les guste!! jejeje... Se que se sale un poco de camino con eso de Terry y Candy jajaja... pero era para crear celos! jajaja =D bueh... ya saben, cualquier comentario! se vale dejar reviews!! jejeje =D

Perdonen que no responda a sus reviews pero de hecho debo irme corriendo, ya me estan apurando para quitarme la compu :( nos seguimos leyendo chicas!! espero en el proximo cap dejar agradecimientos a todas tanto de este cap como del anterior!! jiji... nos vemos... se les quiere muchooooooo!! Y saludos a mi vecinita querida!! jejeje ^^

**Capitulo 15:** El Inicio de Algo…

Intentaba con todas sus ganas despertarla, al parecer estaba demasiado cansada y agotada por el viaje, pero finalmente se encontraban en Estados Unidos, en New York, para ser exactos. Iban a hacer un tour por la gran capital del Mundo, y comenzarían por allí, Kagome tenía cierto interés por visitar Broadway. Su esposa finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró enojada, por alguna razón desde que se habían montado en el avión había estado así con él.

Se puso de pie y sin mirarlo de nuevo comenzó a caminar para salir del avión ya prácticamente vacío, dejando a su esposo a cargo de todo el equipaje de mano. Se detuvo cerca de las cintas correderas por donde debía de llegar pronto su equipaje, algunos segundos después llegó Sesshomaru muy enojado también.

Maldición Kagome… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – comenzó a reclamarle.

Ah, ahora es ¿Qué me pasa a mí? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Pues sí, la verdad no entiendo por qué te estás comportando así. Apenas estamos llegando a Estados Unidos ¿Y vamos a comenzar con el pie equivocado?

_- Desde lejos escuchaba la discusión y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro pálido._

No seas cínico… Tú fuiste el que comenzó con esto, ¿O crees que no vi como aquella aeromoza te echaba ojitos?

¿De qué me estás hablando por Dios? ¿De qué maldita aeromoza?

_- Eso la hizo enojar a ella, ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de su presencia? _

¿Cómo que qué aeromoza? La rubia, jirafa, de piernas largas que te mostraba el trasero cada 20 segundos…

¿Y tú crees que yo voy a estar pendiente de una puta aeromoza teniéndote a ti a mi lado? – de pronto se dio cuenta de que prácticamente se le había declarado.

_¿Jirafa? ¿Puta? Ya verán… - pensaba ir a reclamarles, pero un joven de cabellos castaños claros y ojos del mismo tono la detuvo y comprendió que debía alejarse o todo quedaría arruinado._

¡Ah, de no estar yo ahí lo hubieras hecho! Eso es todavía peor… - dijo sin entender el verdadero significado que él había dado a esas palabras.

- Por cierto lado agradeció que ella no hubiera reconocido lo que de verdad había querido decir, pero por otro lado quiso dejar la discusión hasta allí y prefirió disculparse aunque sabía que tenía razón y ella no – tienes razón, fui yo quien inició con mal pie. Lo siento… - como le estaba costando pronunciar aquellas palabras – la próxima vez por favor, en lugar de agarrar una rabieta, dime cuando estoy haciendo algo mal y evitaré hacerlo de nuevo ¿De acuerdo? Muchas veces no me doy cuenta de mis errores – eso último si era cierto.

- Aquello le sorprendió ¿Sesshomaru había dejado de lado su orgullo para admitir su error? Bueno, esto estaba poniéndose interesante – si, yo también lo siento.

- La tomó de la mano y la haló contra su pecho para abrazarla y hundir su rostro en el cuello de ella para inhalar su delicioso aroma.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Estaba completamente irritado y molesto, esos dos siempre lograban escaparse de sus trampas, y ahora con esa nueva "empleada" que casi hace que los descubran estaba más que hecho… Casi echaba humo por las orejas, al menos tenía todavía seis meses para separarlos, no podía permitir que declaran su amor el uno al otro, si lo hacían él terminaría hecho polvo, y eso no lo permitiría, aún tenía vida por delante.

Maldición ¿Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza si quiera el acercarte a ellos? – seguía con su regaño a la nueva asistente de una de sus socias.

Lo siento señor Nagata, en verdad no fue mi intención – decía la pobre chica que aún traía el traje de aeromoza.

Déjala Naraku, no vale la pena ponerse así, además… Es solo una empleada más, piensa que te sale más barata viva que muerta – dijo la voz fría de una mujer.

Siempre tan inteligente mi querida Kagura – decía volteándose hacia donde provenía la voz femenina tan seductora.

Lo sé… Y dime ¿Fue o no fue buena idea meter a Kikyo como nuestra socia? – preguntaba mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre.

- Posó su mirada en los carnosos labios femeninos, atrapando su cintura con ambos brazos – sí, muy buena idea, y también lo es tener al ex noviecito de Kagome de nuestro lado.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Su esposa se había antojado de ir a Broadway de una vez, no sabía cual era su interés en ese teatro, pero que más daba, si no la acompañaba de seguro iría ella sola, y no era de su interés tener más discusiones con ella. Al llegar al lugar en taxi, la joven se bajó corriendo del automóvil y entró a la misma velocidad dentro del teatro. Él, con más calma, se bajó luego de pagar al chofer y entró a paso tranquilo por donde lo había hecho Kagome, pero lo que vio no le gustó mucho, ella estaba guindada del cuello de un hombre, abrazándolo, era un poco más alto que ella pero nunca lo alcanzaría a él, de cabellos castaños y largos hasta los hombros, con una par de ojos azules como el mar. Se acercó y aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de la mujer.

Se separó del abrazo de su amigo al escuchar a Sesshomaru detrás, hacía casi un año que no lo veía y estaba casi igual, quizás un poco más alto y musculoso, pero su rostro amable y serio seguía igual.

- Se extrañó de ver a aquel hombre desconocido detrás de su amiga.

- Miró a su esposo y de nuevo a su amigo, tomó sus manos y le dijo – Terry, quiero presentarte a mi esposo, Sesshomaru – miró ahora a su esposo y le dijo - _Cariño_, él es un amigo, Terrence, lo conocí aquí en Estados Unidos.

- Después de saludar al esposo de su amiga le preguntó – Así que te casaste… Eres una arpía, no me invitaste.

Lo siento, en verdad – puso cara de cachorro regañado – todo fue tan repentino. Comenzamos a salir hace tres meses, y hace dos días nos casamos ¿Cómo te parece? – decía feliz por ello.

Increíble… Pero más lo es el hecho de que yo también me casé – le dijo, pero ahora su tono se transformó.

- Sin notar lo triste de su voz, preguntó emocionada - ¿En serio? No te puedo creer… ¿Al final te le declaraste a Candy?

No, eso es lo sorprendente… La noche antes de la cita en que le pediría que se casara conmigo, ocurrió un accidente…

Oh por Dios… No… - dijo ahora a punto de llorar.

No, no es lo piensas. Ella está bien, gracias a Dios…

Como el ensayo estaba a punto de terminar para dar paso a la hora del almuerzo, Terry pudo escaparse más temprano y se dirigieron los tres hacia un café cercano, Sesshomaru se sentía increíblemente incómodo, pero que más daba, no iba a armar una escena en plena calle, ya hablaría de nuevo ellos dos ¡Solos! Cuando estuvieran de vuelta en el hotel.

Bueno… - comenzó Terry con su relato – lo que pasó fue que, durante el ensayo, uno de los reflectores se soltó e iba a caerme encima, pero Susana logró empujarme y yo salí ileso, pero ella quedó paralítica. No puede actuar, no puede caminar… Su madre me exigió que me casara con ella, ya que Susana lo hizo por amor, y… Yo al principio me negué, pero ver así a Susana por mi culpa, incluso Candy… Ella terminó conmigo al enterarse del accidente, me dijo que… Que me amaba, pero que no podríamos ser felices juntos a costa de la felicidad de alguien que había arriesgado su vida por mí… - concluyó su corto relato.

- Entristecida – vaya, cuanto lo siento Terry… - lo abrazó - ¿Y cómo está ella? ¿Se han comunicado después de eso?

No mucho, ella siempre me dice que está bien, volvió a vivir con Albert, y eso me alegra, él la cuida bien y la ama tanto como yo, al menos se que está en buenas manos.

- Notaba el desespero de su esposo – Terry… eh, nosotros estaremos un tiempo aquí en Estados Unidos, y no quiero perder el contacto contigo ¿OK?

Claro, entiendo… disculpa que te retrase, deben estar en su luna de miel…

Sí, pero en realidad yo ya le había pedido a Sesshomaru pasar por aquí antes que nada, quería mucho verte – los tres se pusieron de pie y ella agarró las manos de su amigo – que te vaya bien, estaremos en contacto, y mándale saludos a tu esposa y a Candy de mi parte por favor.

Claro que sí – besó su mejilla y así se despidieron.

Habían seguido paseando, Kagome se había antojado de comprar más ropa, cómo le gustaba salir de compras. Sesshomaru no paraba de pensar en Kagome y aquel joven de nombre Terry, apostaría a que era hispano debido a su acento, y por lo que presenció aquel joven no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, estaba casado y en cualquier caso amaba a otra mujer, así que Kagome estaba segura, al menos por ese lado. Pero de repente la curiosidad sobre ese joven lo invadió.

Kagome, un pregunta…

Una respuesta…

¿Cómo conociste a Terry si el vive aquí en New York y tú estudiabas en Seattle?

Ya que sientes curiosidad y últimamente me preguntas por todos los hombres que conozco… ¿Puedo yo también preguntar y tener la certeza de que me responderás sinceramente?

Sí – respondió rápidamente.

Una tú y una yo… ¿De acuerdo?

Me parece perfecto… Entonces respondes tú primero – mientras decía eso ambos se sentaron en una mesa de un pequeño restaurante.

Ok… Terry, como verás es actor, en este momento se encuentra subiendo al estrellato con una velocidad impresionante, le llueven los contratos para grabar novelas, el teatro no quiere dejarlo ir y el cine ya comienza a notarlo, ha participado apenas en una audición pero como no consiguió el papel que quería, decidió esperar un poco más.

Eso no explica el ¿Cómo lo conociste?

No seas impaciente… El asunto es que hace giras por todo el país y llegó a Seattle, Sango y yo asistimos a una de sus obras y quedamos encantadísimas, así que asistimos a la de la noche continua, solo que compramos pases VIP y pudimos entrar a conocerlo. De ahí, de vez en cuando nos escapábamos los fines de semana a la playa u otro lugar, él iba con Candy, íbamos nosotras dos y nos acompañaban Inuyasha y Miroku… Imagínate que querían ponerme de novia con Inuyasha – dijo y dejó escapar una risilla - Ahora vengo yo… ¿Sentiste celos cuando entraste y estábamos abrazados?

Celos no, rabia, impotencia… Quise partirle la cara en 200 pequeños trozos…

Mmm… tengo un esposo celoso – dijo en tono pícaro mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa y enarcaba una de sus cejas.

En fin… - cambiando de tema – me toca… Cuando estuviste en París, ese joven que estaba contigo… ¿Era de tu confianza?

No entiendo la pregunta…

La plantearé en varias preguntas… ¿Sabía él de tu embarazo?

No, solo sabían Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Alice, una compañera en el instituto de París.

¿Era Alice de confiar? ¿Cómo sabes que no podría ella ser alguien que buscaba algún mal para ti?

Era mi amiga – defendió.

Apenas la conocías – atacó a su vez.

Me ayudó mucho, ni siquiera la conociste.

Tú tampoco la conociste bien…

¿A qué viene todo esto?

Sospecho que el accidente no tuvimos no fue solo un "accidente" alguien quería hacernos daño Kagome.

En tal caso, en París nadie sabe quienes somos nosotros en Japón.

Precisamente ahí cae tu noviecito… ¿No era él Japonés?

- Se sentía confundida – pero el llevaba muchos años en París – dijo casi sin creer ella misma esas palabras.

¿Quién o qué nos lo confirman Kagome?

- Comenzó a temblar repentinamente ¿Habría estado ella tan cerca de un enemigo que ni siquiera sabía que existía en aquel momento? – Pero… ¿Qué nos confirma que realmente hay un enemigo? Qué no fue accidental lo que ocurrió aquella vez.

No lo sé Kagome pero… Quizás tienes razón y yo estoy un poco paranoico, solo que… No importa, tienes razón, es mejor ni pensar en ello – tomó el mentón de la chica con su mano derecha y se acercó a ella para depositar un beso suave en sus labios que luego prolongó – es mejor que vayamos al hotel, es tarde y mañana debemos aprovechar mejor el día ¿Está bien?

Sí, tienes razón… Estoy algo cansada…

En ese momento se fueron juntos al hotel, y aunque acordaron dejar de hablar del tema ambos llevaban sus pensamientos sumergidos en él. Sobre todo la joven mujer… ¿Acaso sería cierto? ¿Hakudoshi la había tomado por tonta? Cómo saberlo… Se sentía ahora algo mal, si era así entonces todo había sido su culpa, de no ser por ella y su confianza ciega en un hombre que no conocía talvez su hijo estaría entonces con vida, Sesshomaru no habría estado una larga temporada en coma; en fin, el accidente no habría ocurrido y Houjo estaría con vida. Sería mejor que Hakudoshi no hubiese hecho algo así, porque de haberlo hecho, llevaría ella sobre su espalda el peso de dos muertes de seres que amaba inmensamente.

Cuando ya no quiso pensar más en eso estaban llegando al hotel, entró a su habitación junto a su esposo y sin embargo aún ninguno había dicho ni una palabra, se mantenían en silencio hasta que ella misma lo rompió al recordar algo y querer dar inicio a una conversación que le hiciera olvidar todo el asunto anterior.

Oye… Sesshomaru… - lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Dime… - respondió casi por inercia, levantando el rostro para mirarla.

¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el auto cuando íbamos de camino a nuestra fiesta? – preguntó sin mirarlo directo a los ojos.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- Fin Capitulo ****Quince -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**


End file.
